【Elsanna】Enough
by ipip
Summary: 这是冰雪的女王，她身体很冷，但她心地不坏。 这是冰雪的女王，她冰封大地，但她没有恶意。 这是冰雪的女王，她压抑自己，但她已经释放。 这是冰雪的女王，她得到了真爱，她的公主小妹融化了冰冻的心！
1. Chapter 1 Fate

**第一章 命运**

Elsa醒来时，Anna正坐在床边与瞌睡虫抗争，没有第一时间发觉。Elsa犹豫的抬起左手，想去抚摸妹妹的脸颊，那对黑眼圈令她心疼。

"嘿，你醒了！"Anna兴奋的抓住Elsa的手并按在自己的脸上，不让对方有反悔的机会。"太好了，你终于醒了…整整三天，你可真能睡。"

"Anna…"Elsa想抽回手，但是由于自身的虚弱以及妹妹的固执，她没能成功。

"没关系，你可以碰我！虽然你的手有点凉，但是你看，我没有结冰，一切都很好！你已经能够控制魔法了，别再担心这担心那的，Elsa！哦哦，你饿不饿，我叫人送些热汤来…不对，应该先去找医生过来看看你…"即使慌乱成一团，Anna还是没有放开姐姐的手。

Elsa看着妹妹的样子笑了出来。

"喂！我这么担心你，你居然笑我！哦，好吧，能笑说明身体在恢复。"Anna帮姐姐坐起来，并认真的整理枕头让她能舒服些。"解冻爱伦戴尔收拾残局后你就昏倒了，一直睡到现在。你知道我有多害怕吗？！害怕你…会离开我…再一次的…"

"我知道…我知道的Anna…"

"不！你不知道！否则你怎么敢睡这么久！"说着，Anna用力的擦眼睛，不让眼泪流下来。

"对不起，是我不好，都是我的错…"爱伦戴尔的女王向妹妹示弱，她温柔推开Anna的手，用自己冰凉的手掌为那双已经被蹭的发红的眼睛冰敷。"我就在这里，我哪里也不去。"

"你保证！"说着，Anna打起了哈欠。

"是的，我保证！而且…"

Anna已经快睁不开眼了，悬着的心终于落下，多日来积攒的劳累将她击垮。"而且什么？"

"我还想再睡一会儿。"

"哈~你可真能睡…哈~"

"所以你也赶快休息好吗？"Elsa说着让出了一些床位。"加冕日后你一定都没合过眼。"

"嗯…其实这两天我有稍微睡过，哈~Elsa，你确定不需要先来块巧克力垫垫肚子…吗…呼…"

Elsa听着Anna均匀的呼吸声心安了不少，她揉了揉妹妹的发顶，那缕被魔法浸染的白发已经消失不见，她曾经亲手造成的伤害已经恢复…

在Olaf的掩护下，Elsa成功的策马前往地精领地。

"是Elsa女王！"

"陛下！"

"她真美，美到上天！"

"可怜的克里斯豆腐，他输了！他比不上女王陛下。"

这是冰雪的女王，她身体很冷，但她心地不坏。

这是冰雪的女王，她冰封大地，但她没有恶意。

这是冰雪的女王，她压抑自己，但她已经释放。

这是冰雪的女王，她得到了真爱，她的公主小妹融化了冰冻的心！

地精们兴奋的欢闹议论着，他们围着踏着月光而来的女王歌唱，这让Elsa觉得有些烦躁，真想挥挥手把它们全都冻上，呃，也许不是个好主意，石头会像人一样被冰封吗？

佩比老爷子让大家安静，并恭敬的向Elsa请安，他已经猜出女王陛下的来意，"公主殿下不会留下任何后遗症，曾经被冰封过的心脏完好如初。"佩比说完，凝视着长出一口气的女王，握住她的手，"陛下，我其实更担心您的身体。"

"我？"Elsa确实还觉得疲惫不堪，在冰宫被吊灯碎片造成的伤口也依然疼痛，但她觉得这些马上就会好起来，然后和Anna开始新的生活，开始在敞开大门的爱伦戴尔的愉快生活。

"您长期压抑的魔法突然释放，对身体造成了不可逆的损害，因此，您的寿命…"

地精们又开始聒噪了。

"天啊，女王陛下会短命？！"

"太可怕了！"

"爱伦戴尔又出了一位早逝的君王！"

…

置身于在嘈杂中Elsa有几个瞬间脑海中尽是空白，强烈的耳鸣将外界的所有声音隔绝，心脏像是被重重击打后丢进了冰窖，自胸口而出的疼痛与寒意即刻扩散到全身。

"我们勇敢的小公主怎么办，她能接受这个事实吗？！"

"看来克里斯豆腐还有机会。"

"Anna当女王可能也不错。"

"Anna会让爱伦戴尔永远是夏天。"

"Anna可以生很多小公主和我们一起玩！"

"Anna…"

…

Anna！妹妹的名字传入耳中，让Elsa回到现实，她强迫自己镇定。"…我…还有多久的时间？"

佩比垂下眉宇，沉痛的说："如果魔法不再爆发，大概还有十年。"

"够了。"Elsa平静的吐出这个单词，音量不大，但却使得地精们的喧闹戛然而止，甚至露出害怕的样子。"不，我不是说你们，我没有生气。"Elsa双手环抱住自己，解释到："我是说，十年的时间足够让爱伦戴尔恢复往昔的热闹繁盛，足够让Anna更加成熟，让她成为优秀的女王。"

"陛下…"

"谢谢你，佩比。"Elsa对地精爷爷点点头，又看向大家："请帮我向Anna保密，也别告诉克里斯托弗…十年也许不长，但是我想让Anna过的无忧无虑，以弥补我曾经的过错。"

不得不说，Olaf是个可靠的搭档，他成功的让家臣们忙的团团转，于是Elsa很轻松的回到了房间，没有被任何人发现。她现在只想抱住熟睡的Anna，让自己大脑放空，没那么难受。

当Elsa蹑手蹑脚的来到床边，竟发现Anna不在。她踌躇着要不要去Anna房间看看时，房门被重重的推开。

"Elsa！"

"嗨，Anna，你怎么不多睡一会儿？"

"我被尿憋醒了…不是！Elsa，这就是你的保证？！我翻个身你就不见了，这就是你的保证？！"

"我去找佩比了，我想确认你的心脏不会有事。"

"它当然没事，它砰砰砰的跳的很好，我就在这里站着呢你还不信？！"Anna有点粗鲁的拉起Elsa的手按在自己的胸口。

"好温暖。"

"…什，什么？"

"Anna好温暖。"

"那，那是因为你身体太冷。快回床上躺好，盖上被子！"

姐妹两人面对面躺在床上，盖着同一条被子，就像十三年前的小时候。

"Anna，对不起，我只是，只是不能安心，所以想要马上去确认…"

"那你可以叫我一起嘛。被冻上的那个人可是我，我更应该了解自己的身体状况吧。"

"对不起。"

"别再道歉了行吗？你能不能别再这么小心翼翼的，我是你妹妹，不是别国的公主！"

"真的，你没事太好了。能和你靠这么近而不会伤害到你，太好了。"

"Elsa，你总是说害怕我受伤，可你才是被弄得遍体鳞伤的那个。"Anna轻轻的抚摸姐姐的手臂，薄薄的衣料下有一道开始结痂的划伤。"当我想办法退下你用魔法制造的裙子才看到这些，你总是用冰雪覆盖你的痛苦…以后，我希望以后你不要再隐藏它们，我想要替你分担。"

"好的…"Elsa始终还是把自己生命所剩不多的事情咽了下去，"我会的，我保证。"

Anna揉了揉困倦的双眼，"得了吧，你的保证一文不值！亏你还是女王呢。"

"那你来教我怎么做女王吧。"

"在那之前，我要让你学会怎么做个好姐姐。"Anna笑嘻嘻的闭上了眼睛，然后像只树袋熊一样挂到Elsa的身上。

"Anna。"

"嗯？"

"不用这样抱着我睡，我真的不会再离开了。"

"嘘，晚安。让我们一起做个好梦。"


	2. Chapter 2 Impression

**第二章 印象**

你需要一个医生！

是的，我心跳咚咚咚，我脸颊通红。

你需要一个医生！

是的，我的精神一刻也不曾放松。

她就是你的医生！

是的，她永远充满活力，坚强富有勇气。

她就是你的医生！

是的，她的笑容，她的温暖，还有她的歌声…

克里斯托弗正和他的驯鹿兄弟斯文在港口"对唱"，Anna轻快的蹦跳而来，大方的坐到一旁。

"Olaf说让我在这里等你。"金发的大男孩把木琴放到一边，斯文想把他往Anna身边拱，却被旁边的小孩用胡萝卜吸引了注意。

"抱歉，这两天我都在城堡里照顾Elsa，没去找你。"

"Elsa…呃，不，我是说女王陛下恢复的如何？"

Anna拍拍克里斯托弗的肩膀，示意他不用这么在意措辞。"很好。虽然我觉得她应该再多休息两天，可是Elsa执意要马上调查并处理雪灾导致的问题。"

"那你们相处的怎样？"克里斯托弗小心的问着，斯文也把脑袋凑了过来。

"还不错。老实说，比我想象的要顺利的多。十三年虽然很长，但是并没有让一切改变的面目全非。"Anna双肘支在膝盖上，托着脑袋回想着：写字台前，Elsa仔细的审视公文，而她则坐在窗边看着Elsa。对她来说，眼前的Elsa即熟悉又陌生。那阅读时微微皱起的眉头，那优雅握笔的左手，还有那始终保持挺直的背脊都与记忆中的姐姐别无二致。只是，Anna还不能肯定她们两人的关系已经恢复到儿时般的亲密，她甚至有点担心Elsa会真的开始讨厌现在的自己—冒失，任性，多动，仪态尽失…

"无论如何，这是一个好的开始。"克里斯托弗将Anna的思绪拉回到当下，"未来你们还有很多时间慢慢磨合。"

"你说得对，我们还有很长的时间！"受到鼓励的Anna又充满了元气。"对了，我是要邀请你参加后天的舞会的。"

"舞会？"

"没错，就在城堡的广场上举办的露天舞会。你一定要来！"

"嗯，没问题。"克里斯托弗耸耸肩膀对斯文小声说："反正我们的雪橇没了，暂时也做不了生意。"

"就这么说定了，后天这个时候，我们还在这里见！"说着，Anna就要离开。

"你这是要急着去哪儿？"

"秘密，后天你就知道啦。拜！"

Anna哼着小调跑远了，留下驯鹿兄弟继续边啃胡萝卜边歌唱。

女王的办公室内只有Elsa和Olaf的时候气温比较低，但他们对此感触不大。

鲜榨的柳橙汁使得Olaf满意的打了饱嗝，他的嘴巴和肚子上都殷出了橘色。被嗝声打断思考的Elsa笑着勾了下左手的食指，染色的雪块便结成球形的冰晶从雪人的身上分离而出。随即Olaf从头上的"专属雪云"那儿捧了些新鲜的雪花拍在身上，让自己恢复饱满。

"Elsa，你看上去脸色不大好。应该听Anna的话再休息休息…嗝。"

"我很好。只是在想…"冰雪的女王顿了下，认真的对着她的魔法小伙伴说："如果几个月后你就要融化了，你会怎么办？"

前一秒还在拿着果汁雪球欢快玩耍的Olaf愣了一下才推回自己掉在肚子上的下巴，怔怔的反问到："我的生命就要结束了？"

"假设，这只是假设。你就当我什么也没问。"Elsa为了安慰被她吓到的Olaf赶快让雪云变得大了些。

"哦，嘿。"Olaf立刻恢复了精神，"只是因为你问的太突然，我才会反应过度。这是个好问题。你知道，我有两次都差点融化，第一次是为Anna生起炉火，第二次是爱伦戴尔解冻时…"

"Olaf，谢谢你为Anna付出的一切。"Elsa发自内心的表达谢意。

"如果你是我，你肯定也会那么做，我知道。"Olaf挥了挥他那树枝手臂，"言归正传。如果我的生命真的所剩无多，那我会认真的享受这最后的美好时光。我要去做我想做的事，我要去爱我爱的人，我不要带着遗憾融化！"

"你说的不错。"

"哈，那当然，我不但是爱情专家，也是个解决问题的专家…Elsa，说真的，我不会融化吧？"

"你会好好的。"说着，Elsa露出一抹微笑让对方安心。

"我们去找Anna吧，没想到你居然真的把她轰了出去。"

Elsa害羞的说道："谁叫她一直盯着我看。"

"你不是也在她打瞌睡的时候看个没完吗？"

"我没有！"

"你脸都红了。我不会告诉任何人的，放心吧。走，我们去找她，她会原谅你的。"Olaf说着推开了房门，招呼女王一起出去。

"是的，Anna总是会原谅我。"

"嘿，我有没有问过你，你觉得Anna现在的样子如何？"

"棒极了。勇敢，执着，活泼，不受拘束，她是我的骄傲。"


	3. Chapter 3 Dance

**第三章 舞会**

咚，咚咚，咚咚。

富有活力的手指在厚重的门板上敲出欢快的节拍，门外的少女满心期许的等待着屋内人的回应。半分钟过去了，什么也没有发生。

"Elsa。你想不想堆个雪人（Do you wanna build a snowman）？"她没有放弃，她鼓励自己，她唱起最喜欢的歌谣。

"走开，Anna（Go away。Anna）。"

"…好吧（Okay bye）…"

少女突然眼前一亮，喊着"才怪！"推开了门。果然，那个坐在办公桌后的家伙脸上带着坏笑。

"公主殿下都准备好了？"Elsa合上了手头的厚重本子。

"当然！倒是你，我尽职尽责的女王陛下，政务处理的都还顺利吗？"

Elsa用下巴示意桌上整齐堆放的一大摞公文，微微皱着眉说："在你这个年纪时，我已经开始处理比这些更让人头痛的事情了。"

"别把自己说的像个老人家，你才比我大三岁而已。"Anna用手抚平姐姐的眉头，"很庆幸我的十八岁和这些东西没有交集。"

"就快了，我已经整理出了一些你可以看的资料。"

"嘿，你不能这样！"

Elsa温和的轻语道："Anna，当我不在的时候，爱伦戴尔将交由你来治理…"

"你不在的时候，我也不在！我会出去随便找个王子结婚，让你后悔离开！"

"噗…"一直保持良好仪态的女王忍不住笑了声音。

"好啦，你快点去换衣服。舞会就要开始了。"

"嗯，我不太确定该选哪一件…"

"我喜欢你用魔法变出来的那条裙子，你穿上它美极了，也很酷。而且，它让你看上去更像你自己！"

广场上人群已经开始聚集。这是自那场近乎灾难的加冕日舞会后，女王第一次正式公开露面。

"很紧张？"Anna挽着姐姐的胳膊，觉得对方的身体微微颤抖。

"有一点。"Elsa盯着自己的双手，"我不知道大家是否能够接受我。"

"Elsa，看着我。"Anna走到女王的身前，"爸爸妈妈遇难后，是你承担了治理国家的重任。过去的三年里，爱伦戴尔的状况被维持的很好，你的政绩举国共睹。而那天，你只是一时失控，嗯，被我逼的，才不小心让爱伦戴尔冻上了那么一会儿。"说着，Anna兴奋的转了一个圈，随即再度挽起Elsa的手臂，"但现在一切都好了，晴空万里，风平浪静！而且，我就在你的身边。所以，别怕，把最好的你展现给大家吧！"

冰雪的女王深吸一口气，在妹妹的鼓励下从城堡的阴影中迈出脚步，踏入阳光。人们欢呼着，赞美着，关于冰雪诅咒的预言之歌不会再被唱起。

Olaf在人群中招呼Anna。

"克里斯托弗来了，我要去给他惊喜。"活泼的少女说着就要离开。

"等等，Anna！"

被叫住的妹妹一个急停，幸亏Elsa扶住她才没摔倒。

"Elsa，我马上就回来陪你，我只是…"

"冒失鬼，你忘了拿这个。"

Anna接过要给斯文的奖章，迅速的在Elsa的左脸上啄了一下："你总是这么贴心，我爱死你了！"

看着妹妹轻快的背影，Elsa摸着红的发烫的脸颊嘀咕道："看来Anna需要先重修皇家礼仪。"

舞会进行过半，Elsa将要施展魔法，制造冰雪的场地。Anna已经将雪橇和奖章送给了两位好战友，现在他们一同回到了广场。

站在舞池正中的Elsa看向Anna，对方俏皮的双手竖起大拇指，脸上写满了兴奋与鼓舞。

"大家都准备好了吗？"得到雀跃回应的冰雪女王在众人的热盼下挥动双手，喷泉化作冰晶，天空飘起雪花，她帅气的踩向地面，整个广场变成了溜冰的乐园，新的一轮舞会高潮再次掀起。

Anna在Elsa的保护和引导下，小心的滑动脚步。

"Elsa，告诉我，你是怎么在冰上站的那么稳的…唔哦！我的腿根本不听使唤！"

"放轻松，我抓着你呢。"

"哦，你说的容易。"

"跟着我的脚步，我会慢慢教你的，把我知道的全部都教给你。"

渐渐的，Anna掌握了一些基本技巧，她可以放开Elsa的手了。"嘿！我干得还不错，对不对？！"

"做的很好！"Elsa欣慰的夸赞。

"对了，我刚才…我刚才和克里斯托弗接吻了。"Anna说话的同时，艰难的想要稳住自己的身体，她觉得自己像是在被冰鞋牵着走，她在远离Elsa。

"天哪，我们要马上筹备婚礼了！"虽然嘴上是带着笑意这样说，但是Elsa的心里满是失落—她已经错过了太多Anna的成长经历，现在她才刚准备好重新做一个好姐姐，却有个男人要把Anna从自己的身边带走了。

Anna向着姐姐大力的迈了一步，她说出这件事一方面是想像普通姐妹那样分享秘密，而另一方面，其实是希望听到姐姐劝她不要太心急，并让自己留在身边久一些，没想到对方却是这样的反应！"你就那么着急把我嫁出去，推离出你的生活？！你难道不想让我好好的陪你几年吗？！难道你就不想好好的陪陪我？！"由于太过激动，Anna失去了平衡，扑向前方。

Elsa接住了就要摔倒的Anna，顺势将她稳稳的抱入怀中。女王轻柔的抚摸着妹妹的头发还有温暖的后背。"你知道我不是那个意思。我只是想早点看到你幸福的样子。"

"我现在就很幸福。"Anna用头抵着Elsa的胸口闷闷的说："所以，我可以呆在你身边吗？"

"当然，我粘人的小妹妹。"她抿了抿薄薄的嘴唇，望向飘着雪花的晴朗天空说："我们还有很多很多的时间。"


	4. Chapter 4 Sandwich

**第四章 三明治**

Anna马上就要抵达冰雪尚未完全消融的地精领地，这次没有侵染精神与啃噬身体的严寒，也没有郁结心中的苦痛，她只是来看看亲切的朋友们。在克里斯托弗、斯文还有Olaf这三个好战友的陪伴下，一路上十分愉快。

生活这样美好，因为阳光带来了晴天

没有肆虐的冰雪

没有刺骨的严寒

生活这样美好，因为真爱破解了预言

生活这样美好，她却缺失宝贵的童年

生活这样美好，她却要过早步入冰棺

她可感到忧伤？她可感到心酸

不要让她知道，不要让她牵挂

就算被埋怨也好

就算被讨厌也罢

这是最后的谎言

只要她幸福

命运就随它吧

地精们传唱着歌曲，不觉远处已有沉浸在快乐中的人走来。

"就让命运随它。"

"就让命运随它！"

"不要让Anna知道。"

"绝对不要告诉Anna！"

"不要让Anna知道什么？"被点名的少女蹲在小个子地精的身边问道。

小个子地精差点因为出其不意的问话道出实情，好在旁边的小胖子捂住了他的嘴。随后两人做了封口的动作便去争着让克里斯托弗抱了。

Anna不解的走到佩比老爷子身旁，希望能问出个所以然，而对方只是告诉她："勇敢的公主，照顾好女王陛下，不要让魔法再度造成伤害。"

"她肯定不会再失控了，她把魔法控制的很好。"Anna有点不快的插着腰说："她现在能精确的在我头上建造小型的冰宫，趁我睡觉的时候！"

"亲爱的，那是因为你在办公室里打瞌睡的呼噜声太大了。"Olaf用手挡着嘴巴好像是在轻声提醒，但显然他的手太细小，而嗓门又天生那么大。

"嘿！你跟谁是一头的？！"

"我永远站在给我巧克力的那一方。"

"啊啊啊！Elsa又背着我自己吃巧克力！"

克里斯托弗耸耸肩膀的对斯文说："看来她们俩相处的确实不错。"

"公主。"佩比让涨红了脸的少女低下头，"你身上不再有任何冰雪造成的伤害，请和女王陛下共同幸福的生活…并在最终也能够原谅她。"

向来大方磊落的Anna难得露出扭捏的神情回答到："我们的关系很好啦，我没有真的生她的气。我其实喜欢她这样，这样才像普通的姐妹嘛。嗯，虽然Elsa一点也不普通，是的，各个方面都不普通…但是我爱Elsa，所以我不会怪她的，以前是，现在是，以后也是，永远都是！"

佩比露出慈爱的神情点点头，随即宣布地精们马上要到地下沉眠一阵子，除非严重的危机才会回到地面。最后，这位年迈的地精爷爷拍了拍露出悲哀神情的克里斯托弗，给予真挚的祝福，希望他能够融入人类的世界，成为真正的男子汉。

太阳就要落山，地精们向渐渐走远的Anna一行招手辞别，爱伦戴尔古老而神秘的启示将告一段落。

"你回来的有点晚。"Elsa头也不抬的说着，她当然知道推门而入的人是谁—除了Anna，整个爱伦戴尔还有谁敢这样无礼的闯入女王的办公室？"已经快九点了，用过晚餐吗？"Elsa将文件整理好，双手交叉放在桌上看向她的妹妹。

"我和克里斯托弗在酒馆吃的。有人在那里求婚，所以我们稍微多玩了一会儿。"Anna单手比出一小段的样子。"店长热情的请大家喝酒，但是我可没喝哦。嘿，不过这些都不是重点，Elsa！"

此时的Elsa脸上挂着礼貌的笑容，但是心里却差不多在咆哮：这还不是重点？！你，爱伦戴尔的公主，Anna，我的妹妹，和一个男人在酒馆里呆到这个时候才回家，这不是重点是什么？！没喝酒算你聪明，否则可不是罚抄100遍皇家礼仪就能了事的！嗯，100遍好像有点多，20遍就好了…

Anna假装咳嗽清了清喉咙，"咳，我去厨房找甜点的时候，听说你还没吃饭。"她将藏在身后的餐盘放到桌上。"魔法再怎么强大，也不可能让人不饿呀。你搞坏了身体，我可是会心疼的。"

"你做的？"盘子里分量十足的三明治外观毫无美感而言，甚至有点影响食欲，但却让Elsa从心底感到温暖与幸福。

"这么晚了，我想你可能也会嫌吃正餐比较麻烦吧，所以…"Anna玩着自己的发尾不好意思的说着。

"我现在觉得饿极了，这正是我想要的。"

"哈，我就知道你会喜欢！"

"能在这里陪我吃完吗？"

"当然，我本来就是要留下监督你好好吃饭的。"

Elsa移步到窗边的躺椅，坐好后将Anna的"杰作"摆在膝上。"如果你觉得看着我吃东西会无聊，桌上正好有份你可以看的文件。"

"哈？"Anna低头看着桌面正中摆放好的卷宗，心里不禁吼到：什么正好，很明显是你特意放的好吗？！

"要说'什么'，注意你的措辞。"Elsa纠正妹妹不恰当的回应后继续说："我想听听你的看法。"

Anna长叹一口气，毫不情愿的扫视那大段大段的文字，当意识到这是Elsa特意为她誊写—左手持笔书写的字迹顺畅优雅，还有几个他人无法仿效的花式字母拐点—Anna靠着桌沿沉下心来阅读并积极的思考，甚至一时间忽略了安静注视着她的Elsa。

经过近二十分钟的研究，Anna总算有了些成果，当她想发表"高见"时，竟发现Elsa的三明治还完整的躺在盘子里。Anna有那么一点点生气，但更多的是失落。"我还是叫厨房准备正餐吧。"她尽力不让自己的声音听起来很难过。

"不是的，Anna。"Elsa急忙叫住妹妹，"你没给我拿餐具…"

"哈？！"

"要说'什么'。"在众人面前向来保持端庄的女王陛下一脸委屈与无辜的说："我快要饿死了。"

"我的老天，"Anna的悲伤顷刻不见，"你脑子冻住了吗？"她强忍着翻白眼的冲动，心里嘀咕道，我亲爱的姐姐，你这是聪明过头变傻了么！"那你刚才怎么不说。"

"我看你那么认真，不想打扰。"

Anna细心的拿了毛巾给Elsa和自己擦手，"三明治用刀叉吃味道会变差。"她很高兴姐姐已经不会因两人的肌肤直接接触而紧张了。"要像这样，"说着，Anna抓起那个硕大的三明治，捏住边缘，大口的咬下去。"这样才好吃。"由于口中塞满了东西，她的声音听起来模糊而滑稽，从面包夹层里掉出来的馅料更是让她显的颇为不雅。

Elsa并未因妹妹的粗鲁行为皱眉或不悦，而是笑着嘱咐"把东西咽下去再说话。"并贴心的为她擦掉嘴边的调味酱。"在公众场合可不许你这样。"

"所以，不用餐具也能吃，学会了？当然，你可以吃小口一点。"

Anna一副"三明治权威"的模样教导后，Elsa煞有其事的点着头，学着她的样子在相同的位置咬了下去，然后满意的细细咀嚼着，爽快却不失仪态。

"El…Elsa…"

"什么？"

"那里，那里是我刚才，我才吃过的…"Anna的脸此刻红的像煮熟的螃蟹。

"是的。被你捏过了，比较好咬。"

"可能，可能有我的口水什么的。你，你不在意么？"

"在意什么，你是我妹妹。"Elsa清点着三明治里的若干种配料说："小时候你总把觉得好吃的东西往我嘴里塞，不管是否咬过。"

"嘿嘿，太好了，你依然不嫌弃我。我真高兴。"

"你若是给我说说对文件的想法，我也会很高兴。"

"嘿，你在冷场方面也绝对是个专家！"

Elsa边享受着美味的三明治—虽然她觉得肉太多，酱料也太多，但还是很喜欢—边仔细的听着Anna的陈述。即便Anna的思维不够缜密，条理性也有待加强，但经过Elsa的提示和指点还是有很多值得夸赞的地方。

"很好。现在把你说的写下来。"Elsa指指办公桌后的王座。

"Elsa，你闹够了没…"Anna扭动着身体反抗，最终也没能敌过她姐姐那副"我是女王我说了算"的态度。"好吧，我写。但，那是你的座位。"

"你也可以坐。"Elsa把Anna按到王座上，"还记得父亲抱着我们在这里处理公文的事情吗？"

"看来你这优秀的脑袋也有记错的时候啊。Elsa，就算爸爸再怎么随和，也不会抱着我在这里玩儿的。只有你是王位的继承人。"

"我们都是父亲和母亲的女儿，他们一直平等的呵护着我们。只是我比你早出生，所以才成为第一顺位并从小受到严格的教导。"女王绕到公主身后，双手环住她的肩膀，"当时我坐在父王的腿上，而我就像这样抱着你。"

儿时的记忆逐渐复苏，Anna兴奋的抬起头，"是的，嘿，瞧我这记性，我只记得和你在一起，"她将嘴唇印在姐姐的额头。"我还这样亲了你。"

Elsa犹豫了下，但还是回吻了妹妹的鼻梁，然后不好意思的把那张吃惊的小脸扳向桌面，"所以，公主殿下，快点写完这些，我还想早点休息呢。"

"好，好的。"Anna慌乱的抓起了笔。这是十三年来，她的姐姐第一次主动亲昵。

"第一行歪掉了，重写。"

终于，时钟敲响11下后，Anna在Elsa的督促下完成了公文，并在她签字后盖上皇家印章。

"累死了！"公主殿下捏着酸痛的肩膀喊着。

"只怪你太多错别字导致反复重写。"女王陛下双手抱怀，坏笑…不，只是微笑着说："等你习惯了就能写顺了。"

"什么，习惯？！别开玩笑了，Elsa！"

"去洗漱吧，该睡觉了。"

"别岔开话题！"

"或许在刷牙前吃点巧克力当宵夜有助于睡眠。"

"这是个好主意，我同意…不对！Elsa，等等我，别一个人走那么快！"

天还醒着，所以爱伦戴尔城堡中的姐妹也醒着。Anna正在将这一天所见的趣闻讲给Elsa，就像小时候一样。


	5. Chapter 5 Stepladder

**第五章 梯子**

在这天以后，爱伦戴尔的城堡内将有一条口耳相传的最高规定：梯子用完务必藏好，千万不要让Anna殿下看见。至于原因，就是这位殿下正坐在屋顶上观察她姐姐—女王Elsa。

当Elsa将雪灾带来的问题全部处理妥当后，便安排Anna在自己的办公室内学习，不过只有每天上午而已，其他时间仍交由Anna自行支配。近半年来，Anna已经习惯并喜欢上这样的日程，Elsa讲的东西她很容易就能听进去，而且Elsa不会像其他的老师那样因为她解不出算式而叹气，也不会因为她不读书而干脆放任，如此一来，学习不再是印象中枯燥的"治国工具"，而变成了"和姐姐在一起"。课余，无论Anna在书房读书也好，去后院赶鸭子也行，跑到港口唱歌或者和克里斯托弗去采冰都没问题，女王办公室还有城堡的大门永远为她敞开。但Elsa则大多时间都往返于会议室、办公室和书房，只有清晨或者傍晚才会出来散散步。

Anna托着脑袋猜想Elsa到底在写什么，那不是政务相关的卷宗，而是一个厚重的大本子。好几次Anna想看都被Elsa温和的制止了，而Elsa不在的时候，那个本子也不在。当然，Anna坐在这里并不是真的为了偷窥，而是恰好看见了这个梯子就顺势爬了上来，然后就被对面房间里她姐姐俯首书写的样子给吸引了。

"啊，Elsa抬头了，她要看见我了，我得赶快下去！"Anna抓起身边的小布包准备逃离现场。

"这是谁干的好事？！这东西放在这里会绊倒人的，真是的！"说话的男人渐行渐远，梯子也是。

Anna懊恼的，于事无补的小声喊着："别拿走！我还没下去呢！"

"Anna！"这好听并带着点惊讶的声音来自于女王的办公室。

"嗨，下午好，Elsa。"

"你在那里做什么，很危险！"Elsa担心的说着。

"没什么，我只是上来晒晒太阳。刚才那里有梯子的，呃，现在被拿走了。"

Elsa向下看了看，"呆在原地别动，我找人去接你。"

"不用了。你让我从这里进去好不好？"

"不行，这不安全！"

公主脸上露出叛逆的表情，她觉得姐姐有些保护过度，好像自己很容易就受到伤害似地。Anna不顾Elsa的劝阻，凭着自傲的运动神经开始轻巧的踏着屋檐走向窗户。

"瞧，这很安全，没什么好怕的，Elsa。往后退退，我要跳进去。"

Anna得意的说着，接着，她滑到了！她看到姐姐苍白的脸瞬间消失，她看到灰色的地砖—坚硬的石块绝不会像北山那厚厚的积雪一样让她掉在上面安然无恙！

"抬起头，别向下看。"Elsa镇定的说着，那本白的像冰雪的脸颊正因为吃力而涨红。那个危机的瞬间，她伸出左手，没有射出失控的冰矢，而是稳稳的拽住了Anna的胳膊！接着，她右手撑着的窗框开始出现霜冻，下一秒，冰晶按照她的意愿结成的阶梯贴着城堡的墙壁打造而出。"快点上来，我要抓不住你了。"

终于进入房间，Anna紧紧的抱住了姐姐，刚才她真是被吓到了，要是因为自己的愚蠢行为而再也见不到Elsa那可怎么办？！

"再敢这样我真的会罚你抄100遍皇家礼仪。"Elsa轻轻将妹妹推离自己，"有没有受伤？"

"我没事！"膝盖刚才撞到了墙，可能会肿个一两天，但Anna觉得这没什么大不了的。"你抓住了我！"

"我听到很大的碰撞声。"Elsa紧张的检查妹妹的身体，"必须叫医生来看看。"

"我经常撞到东西。Elsa，你刚才稳稳的抓住了我！"

"任何不舒服你都要告诉我，不能像上次被我击中心脏后那样忍着。"Elsa被自己的话提醒，"魔法，魔法有没有碰着你？！"

"我真没事的，除了有那么一点惊魂未定，你的魔法控制的很好，冷静点好吗？"Anna打断姐姐的话并拉起她的手，想拍一拍做安慰。"谢谢你救了我，Elsa…哦，老天，Elsa，你在流血！"

"是吗？"当真切的看到伤口，Elsa才感受到左手掌外侧像是被扎了无数冰刺，"大概是撞到窗沿了…"

"我去叫医生！"Anna夺门而出，"呆在原地别动，我马上回来！"走廊里满是她的声音。

Elsa哭笑不得的摇摇头，"你才是该冷静的那一个吧。"

"只要不用力，不沾水，很快就能好？"Anna内疚的看着Elsa包扎的左手，第三次问着。

"是的，并没有看起来那么糟糕，只是一小块擦伤。"

"我不觉得那是小擦伤，你现在连笔都拿不住了。"

"所以，你以后别再做这种危险的事情害我受伤咯。"Elsa被妹妹嘟起嘴巴的样子逗笑了，"别再管我的手了。告诉我你这是想做什么？"她指指Anna的小布包。

Anna稍微打起些精神，拿出两套朴素的男装，"嗯，我想带你去城堡外面。"她对露出疑惑表情的Elsa解释到："我们每天在城堡里根据搜集上来的情报制定各种政策，但是究竟实施的如何，还有百姓们最需要什么，我觉得我们了解的还不够。"

女王点点头，鼓励公主继续说下去。

"所以我想我们应该去体会百姓的生活，听听他们的心声。为此，我们需要乔装，不能让他们认出来，最好跟现在完全不一样，否则就听不到实话啦。"

"听起来很有趣。"Elsa赞许的点了点妹妹的额头："你的小脑袋瓜里总是充满让我惊奇的好点子。"

Anna很高兴她姐姐能够认同这个想法，她花了很多心思筹备并包装这次"诱拐女王出游计划"，只是没想到会以今天这种糟糕的情况曝光。而当Elsa提议马上付诸行动时，她更是吃了一惊。

"反正我现在也无法批阅公文。"Elsa动了动左手，确实很疼。"还是说你和别人约好了，没时间陪我？"

"才没有呢，我只是没想到你这么痛快就答应跟我出去。"

"我也很想多看看的外面的世界呀，趁我们还有时间。"

"下午才刚刚开始，我们还能玩，不，还能巡查好久呢。来，我帮你换衣服！"

Elsa惊讶于衣服相当舒适合身，Anna得意的告诉她这是找城里最好的师傅定做的，手艺不会比皇家的御用裁缝差。当被问到如何确定尺寸的问题时—御用裁缝有点怪癖，他强调"数字不过是表面的符号，我从不记录，我只相信我的眼睛和手指"这样的观点，而且也没见Anna问过自己或者测量—Anna从后面抱住Elsa，"就像这样，我记住抱着你的感觉，然后用绳子圈出相应的形状，再用尺子量就可以啦。"

"我都不知道该说你是聪明还是奇怪了。"Elsa开始回想最近Anna抓住各种机会的"上下其手"，觉得好笑又温馨。

"反正你穿着好看就行。接下来是黏上胡子，你喜欢'山羊'还是'络腮'？"

变装结束，Anna愣愣的看着自己的姐姐。虽然衣服的质地和裁剪巧妙的隐去了Elsa姣好的身形，但她的魅力未减丝毫，两撇精修过的八字胡更是添加了威严。

"很奇怪？"Elsa皱着眉看向"蓄着络腮胡"的妹妹。

"不，好看极了，很帅！而且，有点像爸爸。"

"真的？"

"骗你干嘛。我呢，看起来怎么样？"Anna转个了圈，以方便姐姐全方位观赏。本来就活泼奔放的她套上轻巧的男装后，仍然充满讨人喜欢的亲近感。

"我已经在担心会有成群的女孩子抢着和你约会了。"

"我会礼貌回绝她们的，我只想陪着你。"

"Andy，你真贴心。"

"看来你已经进入角色啦，Elvis。"

公主为女王戴上帽子，将鲜有的浅金色长发细心遮好，期间两人四目相视，会心微笑。

城堡内的广场白天对外开放，所以混出大门比较容易，但若想以两个陌生男子的样子走出宫殿恐怕就没那么简单了。Anna对此不以为意，她露出神秘一笑，趁帮凶Olaf在门外制造混乱时，带着Elsa在走廊上穿梭。

"原来我们的家有这么大。"Elsa疾步快走的同时不忘感叹，顺便记下所有的路线。

"小时候我经常一个人在城堡里玩探险游戏，每一个角落我都熟悉哦。"Anna把姐姐往自己身边拉了拉，"我们要从前面的房间穿过去，偶尔会有厨师去那里休息，我们动作要快。"

顺利来到楼梯口，马上就能抵达大门，恰巧这时有内勤卫兵换岗，而楼上打扫的女仆又正在接近。当Anna低声抱怨时，Elsa对她一摆头，两人看向身后的窗户。"答应我，一个台阶一个台阶的下。"

依附着光滑的墙壁，女王牵着公主的手借着逐渐生出的冰晶楼梯成功出逃！


	6. Chapter 6 Tavern

**第六章 酒馆**

在"Andy"的带领下，"Elvis"巡查了港口、商业街和居民区，品尝了各种好吃的、奇怪的零食，还亲眼见识了不少在书里看过多次的民间工艺。"Elvis"很高兴"Andy"能够那么自然、开心的融入人群，她待人热情，别人也对她十分亲切。

"Elvis"很努力的让自己放松，去学习"Andy"的态度与步调，但优雅的举止与王者的气质历经近二十年的雕琢，根本无法顷刻改变。而且"Elvis"仍然有些紧张于和"Andy"以外的人无意间的碰触，她甚至有点后悔没有带着手套出来。

"你饿不饿，Els…咳，Elvis。"

"还好。你不是才吃了杯子蛋糕吗？"俊俏的"八字胡青年"皱了一下眉，"还有之前的焦糖苹果和热巧。"

面前热情的"小伙子"摇摇手指，一副对方"这你就不知道了吧"的表情，"那些都是甜点，在另一个胃里，我现在要带你去吃美味的三明治。当然，也不光是为了食物，酒馆是很重要的消息集散地，我们是去顺道收集情报的。"

"顺道？"

"咳咳，不要在意细节。"

虽然已经听妹妹多次说起过酒馆的情况，但实际进入后还是令女王殿下有些不安—很多人，各种各样的人，大家靠的很近，这里很嘈杂…Anna经常在这里用餐吗？会不会有人对她动手动脚？她要是真有哪次受到气氛的感染喝醉了怎么办？

"三明治来了！这是你的全麦蔬菜，我的是烧烤牛肉。"

Elsa缓过神，点点头说："看起来不错。"

"非常好吃哦，克里斯托弗能吃4份。"

对了，有克里斯托弗能够保护Anna，那个靠得住的皇家运冰官可以保护她。"下次可以邀他喝下午茶。"

"那不如我们一起出去野餐。"

简短的对话后，姐妹两人徒手抓起食物，开始享用。

趁Elsa细细咀嚼，Anna凑过来咬了她的蔬菜三明治，表示太过清淡后把自己的推倒姐姐嘴前。

"Andy，别这样。"

"你不是不嫌弃我么。"

"问题在于，"化名为"Elvis"的女王看了看周围说，"你确定两个留胡子的大男人这样做不会太奇怪？"

"哈，我都忘了。"

砰。

超大啤酒杯落在姐妹俩的桌子上，带着厚片眼镜的精瘦老人向她们行了点头礼："能拼个座位吗？今天这里简直人满为患。哼，该说每天都是。"不等得到许可，老人便对着她们坐了下来。

Elsa放下手中的三明治，点头回应。Anna则是愤愤的加快了咀嚼的速度，她要把嘴里的东西吃完以便抗议有人打扰自己和姐姐的独处。

"外地来的吧，生面孔。"老人打量面前的两个"男人"说："虽然穿的不起眼，但是举止倒不像普通人。我猜你是什么贵族吧。"厚厚的镜片后那双精明的小眼睛眯了起来看Elsa，"带着仆从出来玩，还是离家出走？"

Anna喝了一大口麦芽汁，把噎人的面包咽下去，她捶着胸口喘大气，Elsa摇着头给她拍背。

"我们只是一般的商人。"Anna压低嗓音，让自己像个爷们儿。"我弟弟小时候读书太多，把脑袋读傻了，又不爱出门玩，所以才这么一副拘谨的样子。嗷…"那奇怪的尾音是因为桌下她的脚正被姐姐踩着。

"商人？那你们是买卖什么的？"

Anna没好气的顺嘴接到："巧克力…我说，那边还有很多空位呢，干嘛偏要和我们凑一起？"

"哈哈，因为你们看上去很有趣，我觉得一定故事可以挖。"老人双手扶着酒杯，赖着不肯走。"巧克力还不错，听说女王和公主都喜欢吃那东西。我们的爱伦戴尔啊，终于又开始和外界展开大规模贸易往来了，港口的商船多了起来，整个国家又有了生气，就像十多年前一样，这里热闹繁荣。"他喝了一大口啤酒润喉，"我又可以和以前一样找有趣的外国人聊天了，这种感觉真好。"

"您是作家？"一直沉静观察的Elsa也尽量让自己的声音不要穿帮，和Anna刻意弄出的沙哑不同，而是低沉有力。

老人来了兴致，挺起了腰杆问到："你怎么知道？"

"您的手上和袖口有斑驳的墨水渍，右手的拇指和中指显然有长期握笔导致的变形。再来，您好像很喜欢听故事，所以我便做了这样的猜想。"

"敏锐的观察和合理的推测，你很聪明，比你哥哥像生意人。"

Elsa礼貌的微笑接受对方的夸奖，继续说到："但是Andy比我更擅长与人交往，而且她热忱好奇，敢于探索，思维活跃，总能想出好点子让我们的生意越做越有意思，未来也一定会越做越好。"说完，女王带着骄傲看向她的妹妹，却得来"哈，我吗？"这样的回应。

"看来这位Andy先生没什么自觉性，不过我相信你的判断不会有错。让我听听你们的故事吧。"老人举起酒杯做了致敬的动作。

"作为交换条件，"Elsa也举起了手边的麦芽汁，"给我们说说现在的爱伦戴尔吧，我们来酒馆的一个目的就是收集情报的，这样能方便生意上的调整。"

"不愧是商人。"老人满意的笑了下，"我想你也知道，因为一些原因，这里曾经半封闭了近13年。虽然先代治理有方，爱伦戴尔也有能力自给自足，但是国家发展难免遭受影响。"

Anna注意到姐姐本就挺直的背脊有点僵硬，左手也下意识的去捏右手的掌心—她在紧张。

"不过现在好啦，女王陛下重新开放了国门，并且制定了许多积极发展的政策，让倦怠的贸易体系得到复苏…"老人热切的将这半年他眼看着的祖国变化娓娓道来，并引来更多的人围上来旁听或者插话，言谈中尽是对女王功绩的赞赏与支持。

Elsa心中充满感激，国民并没有排斥她。

"我觉得公主殿下也很了不起。"年轻的男人抓着头说："是她拯救了冰封的爱伦戴尔。"

"对啊。她让女王失控的魔法得到了平息。呃，虽然没人看见她是怎么做到的。"

"哈哈，那天的暴风雪真是太大了，我家的门都打不开。"

"希望别再来这么一场了，真的很冷。"

…

"老实说，我们的女王过于完美，让人无法接近。"

"胡说，上次的广场舞会你没参加吗？女王陛下非常温和，还接受我们无礼的要求施展了魔法。"

"但是后来就再也没见过她出现了，公主倒是能时常看见。"

"你以为谁都像你这样游手好闲？治理一个国家容易嘛！"

…

人们开始了一轮新的讨论，被评价的中心人物就坐在那里津津有味的听着，不时的相视微笑。直到有人说"公主殿下就是有点太活泼了，好像很容易惹事呢。"

"嘿，说话注意点。"Anna红着脸"反抗"。Elsa强忍着才没笑出来，遭到了妹妹强烈的瞪眼攻击。

"好了，这就是现在的爱伦戴尔，该给我讲讲你们的故事了。"老人的眼睛闪着光。

"找到了，抓住他！"一个小伙子指着老人的方向喊到。

Elsa抬手将Anna护在身后。

"哦，该死！"老人身手矫健的推开人群，翻越桌子跑出酒馆。

"快把新的小说手稿交出来，你已经拖欠一个月了！"小伙子带着一群人追了出去。

太阳已经下山，月亮就要升起，忙碌一天的人们纷纷往家的方向赶。

"玩得开心吗？"Elsa问Anna。

"开心，真希望每天都能如此！"

"那可不行，我不想每天都在夜里工作。"

"你这冷场专家！"

"不过一个月一次倒是可以。"

"真的？"

"所以服装啊，角色的背景啊，都交给你处理了。"

公主高兴的又蹦又跳，然后撞到了一个小女孩，女王头痛般的扶额。小女孩大概4、5岁，没有受伤，但是哭的厉害，经过询问才知她和姐姐走散了。虽然问出了小女孩住处的大概方位，但是她就是不肯离开，无论如何也要在原地等姐姐回来。于是，Elsa和Anna只好陪着已经困倦的小女孩坐到路边，打算等她睡着了再送回家。

"刚才，嗯，如果你在酒馆听到了什么不好的言论，别放在心上。大家就是聊得太开心了，没有恶意的。"Anna后知后觉的说着。

"放心，我很高兴能够听到真实的声音。"Elsa隔着帽子揉了揉妹妹的脑袋，"而且听到那么多人夸你，我开心极了。"

"你也是，大家也喜欢你，Elsa。"

这时，稚嫩的呼唤声传来，小女孩的姐姐出现了。她彬彬有礼的道谢，然后带着突然来了精神的妹妹说笑着离开。Elsa和Anna看着两个小小的背影远去，觉得十分有趣，仿佛那是过去的自己。

Elsa看了下办公桌上堆着的公文，又看看受伤的左手，思索起来。直到Anna抱怨着"你到底是多喜欢呆在这里？！"把她拖进浴室。

"你这又是要干什么？"Elsa紧紧的抓着浴巾问到。

"帮你洗澡啊。在酒馆呆了那么久，身上都是食物和烟酒的味道。"

"我能自己洗！"她当然能自己洗，而且这13年来都是她自己洗，因为她会无意识的令浴室结冰，她不希望有人看到这些。

"你现在一只手不能沾水，多不方便。"Anna裹着浴巾大喇喇的叉腰站着。"不用害羞，我们小时候常在一起洗呀。"

Elsa语塞，眼睛看向别处。小时候她们的确总在同个浴缸里玩耍，直到那次意外把两人分开…

"别再想那件事了好吗？"Anna知道姐姐又在为曾经误伤自己而自责，她只好装出强硬的态度，双手抱怀，右脚拍打地面，"快点进来，洗澡水就要凉了哦，你不想让辛苦了一天的我重新打水吧。"

Elsa硬着头皮泡进热水，Anna刚要坐在她身后的凳子上，又啪嗒啪嗒的跑开，然后拿着几条毛巾回来。

"这样更保险。"Anna从后方轻轻的捧起Elsa的左手，用毛巾小心的裹好。"我被猫抓伤的那次就是这么洗澡的。唉，明明是只看上去很温顺的猫。"

"谁叫你非要去拉它的尾巴。"Elsa脱口而出。

"你知道这事？"Anna惊讶的盯着姐姐白皙消瘦的背脊—这是Anna九岁时发生的事情，而那时候Elsa已经把自己锁在房间里拒绝和她见面了。

"是啊。还有你学骑自行车时撞倒一排卫兵，还有…"Elsa又说出很多Anna的事情，没有一件是错误的。"父亲和母亲常会讲给我听，让我知道你很好。"她突然意识到没有回应的声音，浴室里变得很安静。Elsa紧张的回过身，看到Anna默默的盯着地面。"抱歉，Anna，我不该提起他们，让你感到难过。"

Anna抬起头来使劲的吸了一下鼻子，露出温暖的笑容，"嘿嘿，我才没有难过。原来你一直关注着我，惦记着我，没有忽视过我。我心里，热乎乎的。而且…我有点感到抱歉，因为爸爸妈妈不告诉我你怎么了，我就自顾自的以为你讨厌我。"

"Anna…"

"但是，我一直相信着你会愿意再理我。"Anna将流下眼泪的姐姐拥入怀中，"虽然时间久了点，但我还是等到了！"她用温和的声音安抚姐姐："Elsa，现在一切都好了，你不用再独自承担，我们还有彼此。"

变装出巡后的第二天下午，公主的课余时间被占用了。

"Elsaaaaaa！"

"别拖长音。"女王微皱着眉头说。

"还有多少才算完啊…"

"不多了，只剩十份。"

Elsa说完，继续扫视手上的公文，随即说出批阅的内容，Anna埋头奋笔疾书。

"嗯，这份的内容和你上个月提到过的想法有些相似，你试试自己处理。"

"拜托，你才是女王！"

"昨晚你说的不要我一个人承担，"Elsa把左手在妹妹面前晃了晃，"现在我手疼。"

"…"

"快点写啦，早点结束我们去花园散散步。"

"真的？！"

就这样，被抓住"把柄"的爱伦戴尔公主在未来的三年里陆续接触着各种公务，经历了生命中的第一次内政会议，第一次接见外国使节，第一次审核财报…以及唯一一次的战争。


	7. Chapter 7 Strife【I】

**第七章 争斗（上）**

女王坐在窗边的躺椅上看着伏案书写的妹妹。三年过去了，"摄政公主"越来越可靠，虽然还是冒冒失失，但的确可以独当一面了。春末的阳光照在身上，暖洋洋的。

"Elsa，这里我看不明白。"Anna问着，眼睛却也没离开书本。"天气这么好我们不如出去散步…喂，你听见没。"没有得到回应的公主不甘心的扔下羽毛笔走向姐姐。"睡着了？！"

Anna好奇的蹲下身子，下巴抵着躺椅的扶手看Elsa。白皙的皮肤，浅金色的头发，随着均与呼吸平稳起伏的胸腹。"才刚起来没多久嘛，布置完功课就这么睡着了？你也太懒散了，哪有立场说我…好吧，既然这样，我和Olaf去玩，不管你了。"临走前，Anna附身将姐姐微皱的眉头抚平，然后像小时候妈妈常做的那样，在额头上落下轻吻。"做个好梦，我午饭的时候就回来。"

Elsa从噩梦中惊醒，她急促的喘息，收拢的指尖将胸口处的衣服攥出褶皱。她准备去浴室冲掉布满全身的冷汗，起身时仍感心窝隐隐作痛—现在就要开始了么，生命终结的倒计时—幸福的生活并非假象，但终究无法扭转既定的残酷结局。

又是新的一天，Anna觉得姐姐最近总是心不在焉，一定有什么事情在困扰着她。

"Elsa，你还好吗？"

"嗯，是的。"Elsa像是从神游中回来，掩饰性的微笑着，"让我看看你的成果。"她来到Anna的桌前，拿起卷宗，倚着妹妹的身子浏览。

"你要是有心事，不妨和我说说，就像我常跟你倾诉一样。"

"嗯。"

"我的心思不够细腻，不像你那么体贴入微，总是能察觉我的情绪变化…当然，这也有你的问题，你一直都能隐藏的那么好，让人看不出来。"

"这里不够严谨，还有这里的措辞也不合适…结论太武断了，"Elsa的语气听上去有些急躁，不同于往日的温婉。

Anna打断了Elsa的评语，"你都没在听我说话！"

"我在听。我没事。Anna，把这个重做一遍。"

"我不！"

Anna别扭的撇过头去，"我是说，现在不做。你得告诉我你怎么了。你答应过我不再独自承担一切。"

"我说了，什么事都没有，我只是有点累。现在，把这个重新做完。"

火气逐渐上涨的Anna干脆将整个身体都转过去，双手抱怀嚷嚷到："我觉得它已经足够好了，我就写成那样！"

"不要闹脾气，你已经21岁，不再是小孩子。"Elsa闭上眼睛，稳定情绪，随后尽量恢复柔和的语气说："Anna，你必须尽快学会这些。我的时间不多…"

"我真的已经很努力了！你时间不多，那就别硬要抽空来教我！Elsa，不是所有人都像你这么聪明，这么完美，能够学会所有的东西！"Anna站起身，面对她的女王姐姐，"我从小就不喜欢政治、军事还有什么数学，尤其是在和优秀的你作对比时，我显得是那么笨拙，所以反而挺庆幸后来没人再逼我学习。我之所以答应你每天坐在这里并不是因为我决定奋发图强，做个会读书的人，而是…而是因为我希望能够让自己变得更有用些，能够帮上你，让你不要那么辛苦！"

"我知道。"

"你总说你知道，但根本没想过和我好好谈谈。"Anna垂下肩膀，"如果，如果你觉得我不够可靠，帮不上你…至少，至少也让我知道该如何关心你啊。"

Elsa轻咬下唇，她几乎就要将最后的秘密说出口。突然，她的眉头皱紧，不只因为纠结难言，还有心口处愈发强烈的闷痛。"…Anna，出去。"她双手撑着桌子，挤出这样的话。

Anna不可思议的看着她的姐姐，自己到底做错了什么，为何要将自己赶出去？！为什么被要求远离的总是自己？！她不再说话，推开门扬长而去。

克里斯托弗看着气呼呼的Anna，他知道，这次姐妹间的争执是认真的。两人在这里呆有一会儿了，没有任何从城堡派来的人经过。

"她什么也不跟我说！"

"陛下应该是为了你着想。呃，你很容易一口气冲到底，所以常常会受伤。"

"她竟然又把我赶出来！"

"也许她不想和你拌嘴？或者有政务要处理。"克里斯托弗想不出如何安慰女友—好吧，这位公主在气头上的时候，任何说辞都是徒劳。

"都是我的错咯？！"

"我不是那个意思。"克里斯托弗扳过Anna的肩膀，"我只是不想看到你负气难受。"

年轻的男女对望着，在彼此的眼中看到面部潮红的自己…咕噜噜噜噜…肠胃运动的声响拉长了尾音，两人间的氛围顿时从害羞转为尴尬。

"咳咳，气的我都忘记了还没吃午饭。"Anna假装整理裙子，以作镇定。

"哦，对。我也饿了。我们去吃三明治吧！"

酒馆里如同往日一般哄闹，Anna和克里斯托弗坐到吧台前。

粗狂豪迈的老板热情的招待到："哈哈，我知道，老规矩！两杯冰镇麦芽汁，还有5份烧烤牛…"

"不！我要啤酒，大杯的！"公主鼓着腮帮子说着。

"你要酒？"老板差点把倒了一半麦芽汁的杯子打翻。"可是…"

"你也不听我的？！"

老板看向克里斯托弗，后者避开Anna的视线用气音说："…掺点麦芽汁，再多放点冰块，她应该喝不出来…"

"遵命，公主殿下。"

Anna打了一个麦香十足的酒嗝后，红着脸说："Elsa要是看见我这样一定会开始说教。"

"你最好不要总让陛下生气，万一再来一场暴风雪怎么办。"克里斯托弗耸耸肩膀，继续吃第四个三明治。

"我才没惹她，她就是喜欢什么也不说的把我赶出门！"Anna越说越气，"好啊，那这次我就走远一点！"她仰头把杯子里剩下的酒水一口气全部喝掉。"我们走，克里斯托弗！"

"别闹了，你的三明治还没吃呢…喂，等等，不要扯我的裤腰带！"

Anna拉着克里斯托弗跑到就要出发的游船前，确定下一站是仅有数小时便可抵达的观光岛屿后，对错愕的港口负责人丢下口谕："别告诉我姐姐，这是命令！"

我喜欢夏天

热情的阳光几乎将我融化

但我一点也不怕

因为太阳就是你

我才会如此牵挂

Olaf哼着小调敲响女王办公室的门，被确认身份后才得以进入。

"Elsa，你刚才在睡觉吗，声音听上去真糟糕。"

女王没有说话，只是点点头，她一副疲惫的模样，在Olaf看来就像是连续喝了32杯鲜榨柳橙汁那么痛苦。

"我刚和Anna分开，她给你留了言。"

Elsa挑眉示意Olaf继续。

Olaf将两只树杈手臂环抱胸前，嘟起嘴："相比严肃紧迫的国家政务，我只不过是个爱撒娇的粘人小妹妹！我要和克里斯托弗一起去港口吹海风去酒馆喝酒，我会很—晚才回来！不要派人来，找，我！哼！"说完，Olaf期待表扬般看着Elsa，"怎么样，我学的还像吗？"

"真是，惟妙惟肖。"

"很明显，Anna希望你去找她，所以，我们现在就走？"

"不，她和克里斯托弗在一起，"Elsa虚弱的笑了下，"而且，她有能力照顾好自己。"

这是生命中的第一次

我离开家出海远航

这是生命中的第一次

我投入大海的怀抱

这里没有成堆的规矩

也没有人在意我是谁

这是生命中的第一次

我真正的远离了家

一开始还兴奋的看着浪花欢唱的Anna转而变的落寞，"这是生命中的第一次，我远远的离开了她…哼，我又没做错什么，是她赶我出来的。对吧，克里斯托弗。"

被问话的伙伴正趴在船舷上呕吐，这也是他第一次出海，他晕船的厉害。

两人逐渐适应了乘船的感觉，新鲜感也随之降低。Anna开始漫无目的的观察其他旅客：有家人同行的，有朋友结伴的，也有看上去像恋人或者…私奔的？还有在甲板上疯狂奔跑的小孩子。

微量酒精引起的兴奋已经消失，Anna叹着气说到："唉…本来是想赖着Elsa一起去海岛的…呃，克里斯托弗，你还好吗？"她拍拍身边人的肩膀—四个还没怎么消化的三明治全都吐给大海了。

"…先别看我，我现在…很糟糕。"

"什么？"

"我是说，不想让你看见我难受，的样子，呕…"

Anna猛的回想起被赶出来时的情景， Elsa脸色苍白，额角冒汗，扶在桌上的双手意外的用力，似乎在抵抗什么…或许那不是因为生气，而是因为她身体不舒服…难道是魔法又要失控了吗？

"哦哦，我真是个笨蛋！"

顺利抵达目的地，确定克里斯托弗好些后，两人立刻登上了返航的游船。

"克里斯托弗，抱歉这么折腾你。"

"干嘛说这种见外的话，我是你男朋友。"

直到过了晚餐时间，Elsa才觉得身体的痛楚完全消失。"Anna还没回来。"她喃喃自语。

女王派人去了港口，得知公主拖着皇家运冰官上了游船，她一怔，抓着的座椅扶手泛起冰霜，趁没人发现，她立刻消除了魔法。

正在核对出航船只的港口负责人向突然造访的女王陛下行礼，他紧张的抠着袖口的扣子，之前他的确隐瞒了公主的行踪，是卫兵威胁才道出了实情。不过是公主说的不让上报啊，"这是命令"。现在，女王陛下亲自前来，想必处罚是无论如何也躲不掉了—虽然女王陛下是明君，而且十分亲民，但在纪律和规章方面却相当严格，尤其是牵扯到公主殿下的时候。

"他们乘的是午后出发的'破冰号'吗？"Elsa平静的问着，没有怒气。

"是，是的。"

"嗯。在今晚返航的游船应该十一点靠岸。"Elsa搜索记忆中阅览过的资料，她熟识这条航线。一方面是因为这是她决定拓展的商务，另一方面则是Anna不久前央求她一起去那个岛上玩。

"是，是的。"

"不过，她应该不会急着回来…你继续工作吧。"

"是，是的。"

太阳完全没入大海，夜幕降临。

"嘿，看，海上好像飘着一个人？！"

"噢！是真的，快丢条绳子给他，他看上去很虚弱。多叫些人来帮忙。"

"好的，他抓住了，大家一起拽！"

"这位朋友你还好吗？你都湿透了，快进去喝点东西暖和一下！"

"唔，这黑色的是什么东西？"

…

船舱外的嘈杂确实有引起公主的注意，但她难得的没有起身去看热闹，她心里现在只想着快点回去，看看Elsa好不好。

"是公主殿下吗？"一个6、7岁的小女孩跑过来。

Anna将视线从一直被她无意识揉搓的杯子上—"破冰号"的冰镐状标志都快让她磨没了—移开，俯下身子亲切的说："叫我Anna就行。"

"我在零食店见过你，你每次都买好多好多的甜食。"小女孩凭空划了个圆，兴奋的说着。

"嘘，不要这么大声的说出来啦，太令人难为情了。"

"公主一个人出来玩的吗？"

Anna朝萎靡不振的皇家运冰官那边看去，"有克里斯托弗陪着我。你呢？"

"我叔叔是船长，我经常跟着他出海…"小女孩困倦的打了个哈欠："叔叔说很快就能到家了。"

"是啊，很快就到家了。"Anna苦恼的叹了口气，"Elsa千万别有事，否则我会恨死自己。"接着她懊恼的抓了抓头发："啊啊，可是我要怎么面对她啊，胡乱的发了一通脾气…"

"你和陛下吵架了吗？"

"嗯…不，也不算吵架，因为根本还没开始吵我就出来了。啊啊啊啊啊，我就不该听她的话就这么出来，我应该跟她吵架！不，我不是说我真的想和Elsa吵架，我的意思是如果我真的留下来和她吵架，就能看出她不舒服，就不会像现在这么后悔，这么担心了！"Anna仰头望着船舱的天花板悔恨的说着。

"陛下不会有事的，她很了不起，她很强大，她有魔法！"

Anna捏了捏小女孩柔嫩的脸蛋，"对，Elsa有魔法，很强大，超级了不起！但是，她有时候也很笨，很别扭，很需要保护…"

"你会保护她的，对吗？"

"那当然！"

公主挺起胸膛，露出自信、坚定的表情，和跟着兴奋起来并握紧双拳的小女孩对视而笑。

"好了好了，我得振作起来，这样才能让Elsa依靠！"

"嗯！"

"谢谢你，小家伙，回去我要送你一个糖果大礼包！"

"太好了！"小女孩欢欣鼓舞的跳了几下后，像是被什么艰难抉择给缠住似的一脸愁容。

"怎么，不想要大礼包么？"

"不，想要！但是，但是我更想见女王陛下…上次在广场上举行的舞会我因为生病呆在家里，所以没能看见陛下。"小女孩像是要委屈的哭出来，"朋友们都看见陛下了，就我没有，他们还因此笑话我…"

"嘿，小事一桩。我带你去找她玩就得啦，你可以好好的向朋友们炫耀。"

"真的？！"

"我以巧克力起誓，绝不骗你！"

小女孩和Anna相约改日零食店再见后，回去船长室了，留下Anna一个人继续摩擦那个可怜的杯子，不过脸上的表情已经缓和了许多。

穿着黑色斗篷的中年男人进入了船舱，傲慢的走到Anna身旁。男人转动右手中指上的戒指，露出阴邪的笑容，"我们又见面了，爱伦戴尔的Anna公主。您看上去和以前一样的美好。"

"哈？"Anna被突然的问候搞得愣了一下，脑袋里完全搜索不出和眼前这个人相遇过的场景—他头发乌黑，高大魁梧，眼睛里有种令人不舒服的东西，像是无底的黑洞。"咳。"她猛地想起来姐姐的教导，清了下喉咙，点点头，用礼貌的措辞回答到："承蒙您挂心，愿您也安好。嗯，请问，我们上次是在哪里…"

"一次令人终生难忘的舞会。"

"哦，这样啊…"Anna这三年来参加的舞会大小没有过百也超过九十次，她哪里数的清和多少男人共舞过…这都怪Elsa，总是把站在她身边的自己当挡箭牌推进舞池，然后在背后偷着笑！哪有人像这样当姐姐的啊，真是的！想着，她不自觉地歪起右边的嘴角，没有意识到一只黑色的触手正在影子中躁动不已，漆黑而细小的尾指甚至搭上了她的脚踝。

"女王对您不好？"

"绝对没有！"Anna立刻反驳，"请不要随意发表这种令人不快的谬论！"Anna知道，这世上没有人会比Elsa更加爱护她，即使是克里斯托弗也无法超越。只是，Elsa总是选择用刻意的距离感和坚实的冰墙将危险、痛苦强硬的与她隔离，强硬到没能顾及她的感受…虽然Anna尽力克制，但声音中仍然带出轻微的愤慨，引来众人的瞩目，克里斯托弗踉跄的走了过来。

黑衣男人又习惯性的转动着戒指说："那种被拒绝，被抛弃的感觉真是烂透了。"他轻轻偏了下头，继续吐露令人不安的句子："你想让她对你敞开心扉，却得不到明确的回应。现在，你固执的选择离她而去，内心却翻腾着焦躁与不安。"

Anna猛的起身退步，打翻了水杯。

男人抽动鼻子，像是在空气中捕捉细微的味道，"恐惧和厌恶闻起来好极了。"他说着伸手去够Anna的下巴，却被克里斯托弗迅速弹开。男人鄙夷的挑了下眉，黑色的烟雾从他的袖口喷出，缠住对手的腰间，猛力撞向地板。"别用肮脏的手碰我！"他踩着克里斯托弗的头，"无礼的庶民。"

"克里斯托弗！"Anna抓起长条板凳向男人挥去，却被轻易的挡下，早已栖身在背后的黑色触手收拢五指裹住她的身体。"哦，亲爱的公主殿下，我现在还不想伤着你。"

"陛下，您站在这里已经快两个小时了。"港口负责人送上厚而轻柔的毯子。"晚上的海风很硬，请您早点回城堡休息。船靠岸后我会立刻询问船员公主的消息并上报给您的，您不用亲自在这里等待。"

"没关系，我不冷。我需要让头脑清醒下。"Elsa一直在反省自己的态度与行为，甚至没有注意时间的流逝。"你总说你知道，但根本没想过和我好好谈谈。"Anna的话一遍遍在耳边想起，她又抿起了薄薄的嘴唇—不是不想说，而是不知如何开口…这下好了，又把Anna赶出了房间，看来这三年还是没有什么长进啊，依然无法成为一个称职的好姐姐—不着痕迹的叹了一口气，她轻声对正担心的望着向这边的港口负责人说："你回去吧，家人在等你。"

男人眯起眼睛望向前方，他觉得正常行驶的船速实在太慢，一挥手，黑色的烟雾窜入水中，化作丑陋的海兽推波助澜。

船舱里，甲板上，所有人都横七竖八的倒着，被黑色的、虚无的绳索束缚着，他们都深陷在自己的噩梦中。

"走开，Anna。（Go away，Anna。）"

"不！"

Anna在黑暗中挣扎，她反复告诉自己，那个转身离去，连正眼都不愿瞧她的不是Elsa，那个在她面前狠狠的甩上门的不是Elsa。"Elsa…Elsa…不要离开，Elsa！"

男人转动着手上的戒指，冷冷地说："我们马上就会再见到她的，公主殿下。"

Elsa回过头，果然港口负责人还在，身后的士兵也都毫无松懈的警备着—"唉，瞧我都说了些什么，做了些什么？女王在这里杵着，臣民怎么可能回家？真是的，我怎么连女王也不会做了…"—Elsa对自己有点生气，眉头拧了拧又赶快松开，她不想、也不能让大家看到这样不成熟的自己。"回城堡吧。"她说到。

临行前，Elsa的目光再次落回海上，视野中出现挺进的船只，无论是时间还是船速都不合常理。她微眯起眼睛，那是扬着爱伦戴尔旗帜的游船？

海上翻起的浪花就像要吃人的怪物。训练有素的海防军立刻进入警戒状态，无数点燃的火把将港口照得通明。港口负责人恳求Elsa立刻返回城堡，确保安全。她犹豫着，这艘船带给她不详的感觉。

当船只靠近到可以看到甲板上情况的距离，Elsa惊异的捂住了嘴巴，"Anna！"—船头，一个黑衣男人正挟持着她的妹妹—她无意识的喊了出来，脚下迅速结起的冰霜向四周蔓延。


	8. Chapter 7 Strife【II】

**第七章 争斗（下）**

暗黑且厚重的云层在夜晚的上空聚拢，遮住了月光与星湖。

Anna没有任何反应，她的双手被扳在身后，头低垂着，似乎并不清醒。士兵们的火枪对准黑衣的男人，但没人敢扣动扳机。甲板上其他人面色发青，表情扭曲，像是承受着痛苦与惊吓。还有一个侧卧着的健壮身体，那是皇家运冰官。

"噢，真没想到，女王陛下竟然在这里亲自迎接，我甚至还没发出'邀请'呢。"男人的声音略带兴奋，就像是圣诞节的早上得到心仪礼物的小男孩。

海防将军抽出军刀大喊："放开公主！"

"闭嘴，轮不上你说话。"男人扬起下巴瞪着将军，一道黑色的箭矢射了出去。

冰块碎裂的声音令男人的嘴角露出笑容，随即数十只黑箭同时迸出，全部被冰墙所阻。

"敏捷，准确，"男人舔着嘴唇。

Elsa强作镇定的回应："你是谁，为什么要劫持爱伦戴尔的游船？！"她迅速的确认Anna没有外伤后紧紧的盯着那个陌生的黑衣男人。

"为什么？为了你啊，操控冰雪的女人。"

"什么？！"

架着枪支的士兵们面面相觑，最后都把目光投向他们的女王。

男人仰头而笑，海面翻滚，巨大的章鱼样的怪物将脚下的船只高高拱起，厚重的云层化作有翼的黑色巨龙冲向城门。Elsa奋力挥动双手，掀起港口的海水甩向目标，黑龙被瞬间结冻的巨浪击碎，伴随着突降的雪花化作无数黑鸟四散,紧接着，它们再次聚拢为四足的猛兽，从口中喷出冲击的气浪擦着地面向前猛冲，Elsa则迈进一步，夹着冰晶的寒风与对方的攻击碰撞出剧烈的爆破，造成狭长的地裂。

"看到了吗，这就是你！我要得到的你！"男人眼中充斥着欲望。

"停止你的攻击！"Elsa的冰矢刺向男人，后者却卑鄙的将Anna拉到身前做肉盾。"不！！！"Elsa即刻握紧拳头，几乎碰到Anna额头的冰矢瞬间化作四散的冰晶—冰雪的女王看着自己颤抖的左手，她刚刚差点又伤害了挚爱的妹妹。脚下的冰霜变做红色急冻，身边的近卫兵滑倒在地。

"哇哦，哇哦，哇哦，棒极了，收放自如！若不是我有只手要抓着小公主，一定要给你最热烈的掌声！"

"放开她！"Elsa高声大喝。

可能是因为感受到扑面的寒意，Anna逐渐恢复意识，视野开始清晰，她看到泛着白光的港口，看到女王出巡时所穿的长裙，看到很久没再见过的手套，最终，目光锁定姐姐苍白面容。

男人激动的说着："你难道不为自己现在的能力感到兴奋么？"他用空闲的手指向爱伦戴尔城周围竖起的高耸冰墙，以及冰雪与黑影撞击出的尖锐、丑陋、令人恐惧的爆炸状冰刺。"这份成熟的力量可以征服更多的大陆，而不仅限于你身后的一个小国家！"

Elsa全身紧绷，体内狂躁的魔法正随着血液在体内窜动，就像是冰层下的激流，稍不注意便会冲走一切。"我要你放开Anna！"

"好啊，既然你现在听不进我说的话…"

男人无趣般的耸耸肩，将瘫软的Anna推下船去，无数的黑色海兽张牙舞爪。大雪怪"Marshmallow"应Elsa的召唤冲向Anna掉落的地方，但是它失败了，因为男人的黑雾又将Anna捉了回去。"…Elsa…"依然有些昏乱的Anna轻念着姐姐的名字，声音小的恐怕连她自己都听不到。

Elsa收住不自觉迈出的脚步，心疼，惊恐，紧张，愤怒…情绪杂糅在一起，她无法再承受任何令Anna遭遇危险的举动。

"冷静了没，女王陛下？作为一个王，你的每一个动作、每一个决定都干系重大，你要懂得谨言慎行啊。"黑衣男人复述着好似被教育过千百遍，却得不到场合应用的语句。他意味不明的，鄙夷的笑了笑，继续说着："既然你这么在乎这位公主，就用自己来交换吧。我不要你的国家，也不要你的妹妹。我只是要你…准确的说，是你的魔法，你一直想摆脱的东西…只要戴上这枚戒指，你就可以得到解脱，你再也不用去担心，去顾虑，去忍耐。"他兴奋的举起右手，黑雾有节奏的在食指上紫色晶石戒指的周围扩散、收拢，如同心跳一般。

—说谎，畸形的怪物正如饥似渴的窥视着爱伦戴尔，一旦失去防御，黑暗将在顷刻吞噬全部，而失去魔法的自己根本没有保护Anna的力量…怎么办，Elsa，你该怎么做，你能怎么做？！女王思考着，双手紧抱着身体，她觉得自己置身冰窖，她感到寒冷。由心口向全身扩散的痛楚越发强烈，眼前的事物都在变暗。撑过去，Elsa，你要撑过去…然后…

黑衣的男人看出女王的异样，闭起眼睛细心的捕捉空气中的躁动，"你怎么突然这么安静。"他问着，身后漆黑的雾团中伸出丑陋的尖爪蛇行而出。"你是不是隐藏了什么秘密？"

Elsa怔怔的向后退了一步，泛着紫色的冰墙弹开了尖爪。

男人冷笑，手上用了些力气，令还有些昏乱的Anna发出呻吟。

"别伤害她！"

冰墙化作雪尘四散，尖爪肆无忌惮的触碰Elsa的脸颊，她勉强自己不要躲闪—脑海中浮现令人讨厌的记忆—作为王国的第一顺位继承人，被严格的教导着，所有不端庄都被纠正；枯燥的课业几乎淹没了所有的午后时光；失控魔法伤害着最亲密的人；越是隐藏就越是强烈的恐惧；随着力量强大而加剧侵蚀内心的孤独；夺去父母生命的海难；无法摆脱、无法逃离的责任像浸满冰水的湿衣服压着身体；令爱伦戴尔遭受暴雪的洗礼…但那一切都已经过去！Elsa坚定的仰起头，尖爪因而退却。然而，仿佛要撕裂心脏的痛感却没有散去，她不由得攥起胸口的衣襟。

"嘶，"男人发出的声音就像在阴暗角落滋生的毒虫令人恶心。"魔法正在加速消耗你的生命？你，好像活不了太久了…"

"什么？！"Anna惊异的瞪大眼睛，她完全清醒过来了。"Elsa，这不是真的！"她有点分不清梦境与现实了，不，应该说她宁愿被Elsa推出门外才是真实，而不是Elsa正在走近死亡！

冰雪的女王无法给予回答，她再次陷入被动，蹙起眉头，紧绷着嘴唇看向妹妹。

以为已经抓住对方弱点的黑衣男人俯下身子，用装出来的、友好而诚恳的声音说到："我会修复你那日趋衰弱的身体，就连正在破损的心脏也会完好如初。是的，你不用再害怕死亡的迫近，你将得到永恒的生命！"

Elsa将视线从妹妹身上移开，她并没有动摇，只是不想与Anna震惊的眼神交汇。

"你怕死，对吧，你想活下去，对吧？！那你还在迟疑什么啊！"男人收起虚伪得笑脸，不解的喊到。他对Anna冷冷的说："看看吧，这就是你当年无论如何也要找回来的姐姐！"他又对着不顾黑色触手缠绕而将Elsa挡在身后的士兵们大喊："你们臣服的只是令你们畏惧的魔法，而不是她！退下吧，别再试图保护这个懦弱的女人，她马上就会为了自私的求生而跪在我的脚下，我将成为你们伟大的新王！"

"不许你侮辱Elsa！你这不知从哪儿冒出来的什么人知道些什么？！"Anna扭过头狠狠的瞪着男人。"你知道Elsa为了重振爱伦戴尔付出了多少吗？她至今阅读过的公文摞起来比大厅的天花板都要高了你知道吗？她为了化解各国使节提出的怪异问题，好让爱伦戴尔的对外贸易能顺利展开而斡旋于没完没了的会议中你知道吗？她以身作则严于律己，令家臣信服、忠心，甘愿为祖国、为她奉献你知道吗？！她让国民毫无怨言的服从税收，而且拍着胸脯向观光客无比自豪的赞美自己的国家，赞美自己的王，你知道吗？！这些都没有用什么魔法，这都是Elsa身体力行努力做到的！而且Elsa一点也不自私，她根本就是个只会委屈自己的笨蛋！"

"啧…"男人眯起了眼睛。

"别去想他说的话，Elsa！"Anna对着姐姐大喊："Elsa，看着我！看着我！无论他之前让你看到了怎样的幻象，你都不要被骗，那些都是根据你所害怕的事情制造出来的假象，不是真的！"是的，Anna已经不再恐惧于那个被Elsa疏离的噩梦，因为她知道那种事情永远不会再发生！"所以你不会有事的，爱伦戴尔和我也都不会有事！现在，我要你想想我们共同经历的美好时光，Elsa！你不要害怕，你不会输给他的！我会保护你的！看着我，Elsa！！"她不顾手臂的疼痛扭动身体，试图挣脱黑衣男人的掌控，"放开我，你这混蛋！"

"真是粗鲁，你姐姐没教你皇家礼仪么？"男人不耐烦的阻止这头"小野兽"的反抗。

名字被熟悉的声音反复呼唤着，Elsa抬起头向上望去，终于，再次那个总是充满干劲，勇往直前的少女对视。

"公主说得对，你没有资格评论我们的女王！"海防将军咬着牙甩开触手和噩梦般的幻觉，抽出了细长的指挥刀。"爱伦戴尔的每个人都见证了女王的付出与功绩，别以为你说几句狂妄的话就能扰乱我们的心！"士兵们也开始挣脱束缚。

"啧！"到男人动摇，却步。"你们都想死吗？！"

Elsa闭上眼，深呼一口气。她回想着这三年来与Anna的相处，回想着她们共同达成的进步，回想着在民间私访时的趣闻，回想着爱伦戴尔的振作与新的辉煌，她回想着一切美好的事物—是的，这些已经足够，足够给予她力量克服死亡所带来的恐惧！

流下的泪已不在

(You'll never see she cry)

她站在这里，坚定无悔

（Here she stand and here she'll stay）

让狂风呼啸

（Let the storm rage on）

她的魔法冲破天际饱含无穷的力量

（She's power flurries through the air into the ground）

她的灵魂如雪花旋舞正尽情的释放

（She's soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around）

她将意识凝结化作冰晶的风暴

（And one though crystallizes like an ice blast）

她已决心迈步向前，曾经的过往不再重复

（She's never going back，the past is in the past）

冰矢钉在男人的双脚间，夹杂着雪花的旋风吹散爱伦戴尔上空的乌云，还原晴朗的夜空。

男人俯视着在地面的女人，她的神情冷静而自信。

"你说的没错，我怕死。"Elsa迈着稳健的步伐前进，"因为我无法舍弃我的妹妹和祖国。"她踏向海面，脚下的海水冻结成冰。"虽然我曾想逃离这一切，但Anna拯救了我，拯救了我们的国家。现在，我要履行我的职责，保护爱伦戴尔，保护我最爱的妹妹。"

皎洁的月光映着大地，挺拔的身影逼近海怪。

抓住时机的Anna狠狠踩了男人的脚，火枪的弹丸射向男人的眉心，他勉强躲过，但依然被划破了脸颊，顿时黑烟喷涌，一张熟悉的面孔露了出来。

"Hans？！"Anna吃惊的叫到。

男人哀嚎着用双手捂住伤口，连连后退，撞到船舷跌了下去，砸出柱状的水花，章鱼般的海兽挥动触腕，船体摇摇欲坠。Elsa用力踩向地面，冰晶窜向海水，连同巨兽一同逐渐冻结。冰制的阶梯在即刻架起，甲板上从黑雾中解放的人们在克里斯托弗的指挥下迅速撤离，这个皇家运冰官的调度有模有样。

毫发无损的Anna扑向Elsa，用尽全身的力气去拥抱。

海防军的阵型已经迅速重组，严阵以待。冰封的海面正在裂开缝隙，墨色的液体翻涌，"破冰号"在下一个瞬间被拦腰截断，冰梯也随之粉碎，最后的逃亡者并没有因此摔落，而是被"Marshmallow"一手捞住—"Marshmallow"得意的咧开大嘴，他这回可是接了个正着！

Elsa放松身体，冰雪的力量不再受到抑制，但也没有因此放纵，稳定情绪的她能够把魔法控制的很好。

海防将军在通透且有序排列的透明壁垒后扬起指挥刀，"步兵就位，准备射击！"

Hans踩着海兽的触腕跃出水面，无数黑色藤编挥舞，化作奇形怪状的野兽侵袭。他握起右拳，中指的紫色戒指上源源不断散发出的黑雾慢慢形成那张黑衣男人的脸，"哈哈哈哈！好啊，既然你要反抗，我就陪你玩下去，看看哪一个先倒下，我可不担心死亡这种事！"

"不…"Hans的口中挤出一丝声音。

枪声四起，但效果不佳，子弹必须能够贯穿敌人的头部才能另它无法迅速再生，难度颇高。Hans脚下的水怪挥舞触腕，制造层层巨浪拍向海岸，Elsa则不惜余力的将数米高的浪水冰封并推回海面，她和她的士兵在奋力的将威胁驱离爱伦戴尔。

魔法在兴奋着，释放者的体力被严重的消耗着。只有Elsa的冰矢和怒吼着的"Marshmallow"能够同时对抗多个敌人，这令她的体能受到极大的考验。一个恍惚，眼中闪着红光的黑色的野兽几乎贴近Elsa身前，随后它的脑袋被Anna轮圆的枪托敲的粉碎。"休想伤害我姐姐，否则脑袋开花！"爱伦戴尔的摄政公主撂下狠话。战斗的人们见这招着实好用，于是一个个都将猎枪当做棍棒挥舞，效率意外的提高了。现在，城内的男人们也拿着各种武器出来参战了，身后是Olaf组织起的拉拉队，老人、妇女和孩子们奋力的呼喊着鼓舞的口号。只是，敌人的攻势似乎不曾减弱，他毫不吝惜的挥霍着力量。

必须尽快击败驱使怪物的Hans，Elsa这样想着。她抬头向那个男人望去，后者表情看上去十分怪异，前一秒痛苦扭曲，后一秒则凶狠异常。

下定决心后的Elsa双手用力向上扬起，巨大而厚重的冰之门扉拔地而起，成为她与身后所有人的护盾，黑色的野兽的冲撞最终只是徒劳的粉身碎骨。她知道，这并不能撑上多久，但至少能够让疲惫的人们得到一丝喘息。

"Anna。"女王用温柔却捎带严肃的声音叫着妹妹的名字。"我们必须想办法阻止Hans。"

"那家伙真的是Hans吗？呃，好吧，那显眼的鬓角…天啊，那混蛋到底从哪里搞到的怪物？"

"别用这种粗鲁的词汇，好像我没把你教好似的。"

"你居然在乎那家伙说的这些话！"

"当然，这关系到皇室的形象。"女王假装正经的说着，顺手弹了公主的额头。

"得了吧，你私下里有时候说话也挺没规矩的。"

"咳咳！"女王红着脸轻咳两声掩饰尴尬，也明示周围的人不要偷笑—其实众所周知，他们的陛下有着不太稳重的一面。毕竟，女王与公主的变装出巡不是每次都那么成功，偶尔穿帮也只好陪着她们演戏咯，谁叫她们是爱伦戴尔的骄傲，是他们真心爱戴着的人呢。

没有节奏的，胡乱的撞击，以及轻微的冰层破碎声提醒着Elsa，现在不是放松的时候。

"Anna。"

"Elsa？"公主不知为何，心中有点不安。

"我需要你率领大家坚守这扇大门，保护爱伦戴尔。"

"没问题，我还有的是力气！"说着，Anna挥了挥她的长枪证明自己。接着，她察觉出这句话不对劲的地方。"等等，你干嘛突然这么说？难道你想一个人去对付Hans？！"

四周的空气凝结，所有的人陷入沉默。

"是。"Elsa直言不讳。

"我不允许！"

"持久战对我们不利。而且，Hans已经明确的说了，他的目的是得到我的魔法。"

Anna不情愿的回想Hans说的话，似乎确实如此。"那你就更不能顺从他的心意啊。他得逞后一定会霸占爱伦戴尔的！"

"我不会让他得到的。"Elsa握了握左手，老实说，就算想给，恐怕这与生俱来的魔法也无法从自己身上剥离吧。

"那我和你一起去！"

"不可以。"

"我是你妹妹！"

女王将公主略微凌乱的前发抚顺，口吻平和的说到："正是因为你是我的妹妹，你才必须留在这里。Anna，你是爱伦戴尔现在唯一的王储，当我不在的时候，爱伦戴尔需要你来治理。所以，保证自己的安全也是你的义务，领导人民的行动更是你不能推脱的责任。"

Anna握住Elsa停留在她头上，带着手套的左手，感受传递过来的、轻微的颤抖。

女王并没有将手抽回来，而是就保持着这样的身姿等待摄政公主的回应。

"所以，这是命令吗？女王陛下。"

"不，这是我的请求，Anna。我需要你能够支持我。"

"我知道了。"Anna松开手，压抑着情感做出回应。虽然她现在根本不想考虑什么责任什么义务。但是她却无法去反驳，因为这些是Elsa"需要"她去做的，也是只有她才能做的事情。

"你真的长大了呢，我的小公主。"女王微笑着再次摸了摸妹妹的头，后者却坚决不抬头回望她。

终于，Elsa转过身，背对所有人径自走向冰雪的大门。

"快点搞定，我们快点回家啦，否则我就把所有的巧克力都吃完，一块都不给你留！连最小的一块都不给你留！我说到做到！你知道的，我说到做到！"Anna扯着脖子喊着。

"噗…刚刚真是白夸你了。"Elsa单手捂着嘴巴盖住不小心笑出的声音。她没有停下脚步，也没有回头，就那样继续前进，在触碰到大门的瞬间，冰雪随着她的意志将她包覆，然后迅速恢复平整如初。她在Anna无法移开的视线之下，走出她亲手为人们建造的屏障。

冰雪覆盖着的大地反射明晃晃的月光，使四周一片明亮，让人有种太阳就要升起的错觉。

Hans抬手做了"停止"的手势，黑色的猛兽便化作雾气回归他脚下的阴影。

"啊，没想到你这么快妥协了呢，操控冰雪的女人。本来我还以为你能抵抗到明早呢，那时候处于不利的就是该是我了呢，哈哈哈。"主动暴露弱点，这个"Hans"已经在宣言自己取得了胜利。"你也不过如此，最终还是会屈从于恐惧。你必须承认，你根本无法克服它，因为你不能摆脱你的魔法。"他满意的看着Elsa不觉的按住右肩—虽然那时候Anna为她消灭了突袭的敌人，但那伸长的利爪还是刺中了身体，没有料想中的剧痛，甚至没有造成伤口，它只是像墨汁一样渗进衣料—她没有言语，踏着地面，冰柱升起，打造出梯台，此时她身上的衣服只有左手肘部以下还是原来的青色，于是，她将右手的手套摘下，随即施力，洒脱的一甩，黑色冰晶随着她的意志化作精美的长裙。冰雪的女王一步一步走向那个僵直着身体，散发着黑雾的Hans。

爱伦戴尔城内，人们集中到广场，严守摄政公主下达的命令。

Anna不顾管家和军官们的劝阻，趴在因为厚重而失去通透的冰之大门前，遥望着她姐姐模糊的身影。突然，她发现，天空中飘舞的雪花变成了黑色。

"别，过来…"Hans咬着牙断续的吐出这几个字后，又发出邪笑，用完全不同的音调对着Elsa说到："过来，把身体交给我，把心脏交给我，让我得到你的力量！"

"…不能，过来…爱伦戴尔会…"

"居然这个时候开始反抗我？当初可是被流放的你窝在船舱一角，散发着浓重的'怨念'让我重生于世啊。你不是很想用这股如噩梦般的'恐惧'之力毁了这个女人，毁了爱伦戴尔吗？"

"唔…唔…"

"不过，没关系，你已经没有利用价值了。卑微的，被复仇填满愚蠢脑袋的弱者。"

Hans的身体像是和某种力量做着巨大的抗争，汗水浸湿了前发和鬓角，顺着下颌滴落。他的双手震颤的向前伸出，左手抓住右手食指上的戒指开始向下拔。

"不，不！"

"我会让你死的很痛快，你甚至都感觉不到。哼哼哼。"

Elsa面无表情的看着包绕着Hans的黑雾迅速被戒指吸收。

"El，Elsa，被家人爱着，被国民爱着。支撑着的感觉一定，很棒。我曾经因为得不到，而用了错误的方法…"

"快把戒指拔下来！"那个黑色的声音充满了不耐烦。

Elsa没有做出回应，似乎根本听不到Hans拼劲全力吐露的心声。黑色的冰霜已经在地面上覆了薄薄的一层。

"你，不可以，辜负了Anna，和支持着你的所有人…你一定要战胜这个家伙，因为你是被爱着的人啊！"Hans的表情突然变得坚决，左手拔出斗篷下腰间的佩剑将右手砍下。

"蠢货！蠢货！蠢货！"戒指上的黑雾形成扭曲的鬼脸气急败坏的喊叫着。

Hans虚弱的踩着自己的断肢，高高举起剑来，砍向戒指。

砰！

南方小岛的王子重重的砸向地面，右手伤口喷出的血划出红色的弧线。泪水充盈了双眼，他知道，这并不完全是因为疼痛。黑色的雪花飘落在他的脸上。

"愚蠢的人类，就凭你也想对抗我？"黑色的雾气勾勒出不稳定的站立人形，右手掌心托着雕刻着复杂纹路的紫色戒指。"来吧，Elsa，戴上它，把你的全身心都交给我，成为我的力量。以你的魔法，我将统领整个世界。"

远处，似乎能够听到Anna呼喊的声音，但Elsa知道，现在她不能回头。

"…Anna…"

Elsa接过戒指，稍作停顿后，将它套在了右手的中指上。

顷刻，苍茫的暴风雪铺天盖地而来，以Elsa为中心，强劲的风压夹杂着黑色的雪花向四周迅猛扩散，Anna趴在地上，用匕首插进地面不让自己远离正在变成紫色的冰门…当风暴静止，"冰雪女王"已经不再是爱伦戴尔的众人所熟知的样子。

"哈哈哈哈哈！这份随心所欲，收放自如的力量，真是棒极了！我再也不需要依靠人类愚蠢的怨念了。哈哈哈哈！"

Elsa发出的笑声，和那个黑色的声音一模一样。

乌云，再次遮住了月光，公主眼中也失去了光彩。

Elsa明确的感受着胸腔内，那颗被黑色枷锁所缠绕着的心脏有力的跳动着，被称为"怨念"的力量，已经牢牢的盘踞在那里。

"戒指只是暂时栖身的载体，现在你已经全部转移到我的心脏了吧。"Elsa平静的说着，用她自己的声音。

"是的。不过，用不了多久你的身体也全都是我的了。至于你的意识能撑多久，哼，也许还比不过那个Hans。因为你现在没有丝毫的怨念，难道你仅仅是活下来就满足了？"黑色的声音回答着。

Elsa将脱下的戒指丢在地上，唤出巨大的黑色"Marshmallow"将它踩了个粉碎。

"因为只有活着才能回馈得到的爱。"

"啧啧，说的真好听。可是你看看你为了活着成了什么模样？等我完全接管了身体，我会让你亲眼看着你口口声声说着要守护的妹妹，还有这个国家毁于一旦，哈哈哈。"黑暗的冰之女王走下海兽的身体。

这时，从挂在冰柱上的"破冰号"船舱残骸里滚出一个木桶，船长的小侄女畏畏缩缩的探出头来—她倒吸一口冷气，眼前的是她做梦都想见到的女王陛下吗？耀眼的浅金色头发全然被墨色浸染，双眸中的湛蓝也变成了深紫，妖娆的黑雾在她的周围舞动。

"嗯，正好有个小东西试试手。"语毕，黑色的冰刺拔地而出，却没有一根伤到小女孩。"啧，怎么回事，"黑色的声音充满狐疑，"为什么魔法没有跟随我的意志？"

Elsa终于摘下了左手的手套，手腕处冰晶构成的衣服依然是透彻的冰蓝色。她走近小女孩蹲下来，将手套递过去。"在Anna来之前，不要从木桶里出来，好吗？"

小女孩点点头，她不觉得害怕，虽然眼前的女王与大家描述的不同，但是她认出这位"大姐姐"眼中的善良与坚定和Anna公主是一样的。

"公主说过，她会保护你！"

"嗯，我知道。她一向都说到做到。"

Elsa让"Marshmallow"护在木桶前，径自远离些后停了下来。

"戒指已经毁了，你应该没有能转移的地方了吧。"冰雪的女王说着，让纯白的光晕在左手掌心聚集。

"不，这不可能！"

"正如你所说，我身上的魔法是无法摆脱的…但无论是魔法还是死亡，都不是我最大的恐惧。"

"不，不，不，你不是Hans那种蠢货，你不会那么做的！"

再等下，就全部都结束了。不过头痛的事也会接踵而来，Anna一定会吵闹一番，抱怨姐姐是个笨蛋。想着，Elsa笑了，"为什么不呢，我啊，就是个笨蛋，一直被爱保护着的笨蛋。"

毫不迟疑的，Elsa将完成的冰矢推向胸口。黑色的雾气从后背喷出，如同恶魔之翼，下个瞬间它便被蓝色的冰晶抓住，落向地面摔得粉碎，在初升的太阳照耀下，消失的不留一点痕迹。

Elsa无力的倒下，模糊的视线捕捉到熟悉的身形。

暖流拂过着蜷缩的赤裸身体，耀眼的光芒让Elsa睁开了双眼，她看到了慈祥的父母，如同记忆中的容颜，他们未曾老去。

母亲疼惜的抚摸着Elsa的脸庞，父亲则拉着她的左手。自豪，宽慰，愧疚，心疼…还有无尽的爱，他们的心情直接传达了过来，三人紧紧的相拥。

"嘿，我想我现在还不能跟你们走。"

国王和王后笑着点点头。

"还有些事情没做完呢。"Elsa孩子气的做了鬼脸，"Anna很棒对吧，一直都那么勇敢，那么热情，温柔…她已经长大啦，不久后会一定会成为靠谱的好女王的！"她颇为骄傲扬起优雅的下巴。这时，身后的大门敞开了，传来Anna的呼唤声。"我很快就回来。"她飞快的在父亲和母亲的脸颊上印下轻吻，就像小时候一样，就像她妹妹现在常做的那样。

"Elsa！拜托你醒醒，Elsa！好吧好吧，我答应你，我会认真的写公文，会议上不再走神，政治课不再打瞌睡…我还保证以后不再背着你偷吃巧克力，不会突然从门后出来吓唬你…我承认我所有的错误…Elsa，我求你醒过来，Elsa，我不能没有你…"

恢复常态的冰雪女王在妹妹的怀中睁开眼睛，湛蓝色的瞳仁清澈透亮，找不出一丝黑化痕迹。

"有哪里难受？身上疼不疼？！手脚都好吗？哦心脏，心脏没事吧…唔！"Anna带着哭腔的话语还没说完，就被姐姐抱住了。

"挺好的，而且现在觉得挺舒服。"Elsa轻柔的抚摸着Anna的头发，"对不起，让你担心了。"

Anna紧绷的肩膀终于松弛，她也收拢双臂，回抱着怀里的人。一分钟后，她长长的吐出一口气，又深深的吸上一口，接着稍微推开并扳正她姐姐的肩膀吼道："你是笨蛋啊！居然做出这种不计后果的事情！"

"Anna，不要大声喧哗。"Elsa皱起眉头，收回左手揉了揉耳朵。

"你知不知道我有多担心你会…你会…但结果，你只是证明自己是个无可救药的笨蛋！笨蛋，笨蛋！哦，天哪，我都不知道除了粗话还能找什么词，说什么话来发泄了…好好好，我知道，我不会说的，我会在后院没人的时候一个人在那里喊的，我不会任何人听见公主殿下爆粗口的！呃呃呃啊，Elsa，真的，你是个笨蛋！我这辈子见过最笨的家伙，没有第二个！Olaf都比你要脑袋清楚！"

"哦，谢谢你，Anna。"被点名的雪人感到无比欣慰。

Elsa笑着回答："没办法，因为我是你姐姐。"

"好吧…"Anna听到这样的说法有点害羞的咬了咬嘴唇，但很快察觉出问题。"等等，你什么意思，是在暗示因为我也是笨蛋吗？"

"这可是你自己说的。"

"啊啊啊啊！你怎么这样啊！你不能这样！"

"咳，Anna，注意形象。"Elsa看了看不远处站着的Olaf、克里斯托弗、斯文、小女孩，以及正在围拢的士兵和国民。"我们现在是在外面，好歹我还是个女王，你是公主。"

公主将她的姐姐扶了起来。

"我不管，因为我现在很生气！"

"不许生气了。"Elsa假装严肃的说："这是命令！"

"你！"公主愤愤的瞪大了眼睛。

"噗。"

"我不理你了。"

"那可不行，我有很多很多话想要和你说呢。"

终于，Anna绷不住的一脸笑意，然后顶着"我大人有大量不跟你计较"的表情挽起Elsa的胳膊，高声大喊："回家！"

雪止天晴。

Anna伏在Elsa的肩膀上说着悄悄话："诶，我开始有点想当女王了！"

"太好了，我可以把工作都交给你，然后痛快的出去玩了！"

"你想得美！你知道我的意思。我就是想要命令你再也不许让我'出去'！哼。"

Elsa捏着妹妹的脸颊，轻声说："不需要命令，我永远不会再对你说这两个字了，永远。"

女王和公主在人们的欢呼与簇拥中走向敞开的、守护着爱伦戴尔的冰雪大门。


	9. Chapter 8 Wedding

**第八章 婚礼**

Anna在晨光中醒来，她慵懒的揉着眼睛起身，从口中择出杂乱的长发时感到腰间的被单在扯动。回头一看，还在睡梦中的姐姐皱着眉，蜷起的身体正在尽力寻找温暖的遮蔽物。

"哦，抱歉，Elsa。"Anna吐吐舌头，帮姐姐重新盖好被单，后者继而放松了表情，甚至带着点若有似无的微笑开始又一轮的酣眠，她也再次轻轻的躺下，本来是要去厕所的，但现在不想了。Anna侧卧着，盯着姐姐的睡脸—长长的睫毛，淡淡的雀斑，小巧的鼻头，柔软的嘴唇—这是她们从父母那里继承的共同特征，这是她们血脉相连的证据，这是她永远不会抹去的记忆…看着看着，Anna的右手不自觉的抚上了姐姐的面颊，拇指轻柔的摩挲着，感受那终于重新熟悉起的温暖。

"Anna？"Elsa的声音懒洋洋的，带着点沙哑。"几点了。"她把妹妹的手从自己的脸上拿下来，然后轻轻的握着。整个过程中，她仍然闭着双眼。

"嗯，我猜还不到六点呢。我觉得你应该睡个回笼觉。或者，你不想起床也没关系。"Anna快速的想了一遍本周的政务安排，自己应该都能处理…呃，好吧，财务方面也许困难些，她还没有找出从一堆数字中看出曲线的窍门。

"我们已经把整个周末都窝在床上了。这样下去可不行，我不能这么放纵。"

"十六年才这么一次，没关系的，Elsa。你可以放纵的，你想休息多久都行，真的，多久都可以，别在意时间什么的，我们的时间…我的意思是…时间…"

Elsa终于睁开眼睛，温柔的说到："是的，剩下的时间一定足够完成我们想做的事…"她伸手去扯妹妹的脸，把那抿起来的嘴巴弄出微笑的弧度，"好了，趁着管家还没来敲门，我们继续昨晚的话题吧。嗯，说到哪里了？"

"说到婚礼上的蛋糕，要巧克力口味的。"Anna让自己的声音再次充满朝气。

港口的风很舒服，能够带走疲倦。

"抱歉，克里斯托弗，这几天都没和你见面。"Anna用力拥抱了克里斯托弗，"呃，好像上周我们只碰面了两三次？"

"没关系。冰块的海运出口越来越正规，规模也越来越大，每天的事情还是挺多的。"金发的大男孩递上冰镇麦芽汁，"我处理着堆积的文件，我讲着至理的名言，我努力的工作只为冻结对你的思念。只有在白天结束后的深夜，我才会点燃壁炉，回想着你的一切来伴我入眠…"

"噗！！！！"Anna喷出了麦芽汁，擦着嘴巴问："你从哪里找的这种文绉绉的东西念叨，居然还没打磕巴。再说了，这么暖和的天气你点什么壁炉啊…不过，如果你是真心的，那我可真高兴。"她咯咯地笑着，脸上带着点红晕。

"酒馆里不是有个当作家的老大爷么，他好像最近在迷写这样的…诗？呃，要不要去听听？"

"好啊，好啊！不过今天不行，我等下还有个议题要参与讨论。"

"我也还有些报表要写…我觉得，我还是老实的当个'卖冰的'就好。"

"嘿，你给我振作点！"公主殿下推了皇家运冰官一把，"你现在负责着爱伦戴尔出口方面的一项重点业务，你可不许辜负Elsa对你的信任！"

"是是，遵命，遵命。"克里斯托弗笑着说："陛下最近还好吗？"

"还不错。"Anna把空杯子放到石台上，然后自己轻巧的翻身坐上去。"正如那个混蛋说的，Elsa的心脏被很好的修复了，她没再感到难受和疼痛。"

"谢天谢地，真是太好了！"

"你知道么，这一个月来，Elsa和我说了很多话，很多很多，高兴的也好，难过的也好，她把一切都说给我听，就像我一样滔滔不绝…"

克里斯托弗颇有兴致的听着Anna连珠炮一般的讲述，时不时搭个腔，或者毫无避讳的为听到的趣事开怀大笑。这个大块头当然也知道，Elsa虽然远离了病痛，但是魔法爆发所消耗的生命并没有被填补—被应允离开爱伦戴尔，却永远不可再踏上陆地的独臂Hans在被那团黑雾占据身体时感知到的，无论如何也不会改变的结局—就像是隐形的约定，知道这个事实的人都对此绝口不提，好像这样就能够阻止那个悲伤日子的到来。

"嗯，这周我们都在谈怎么重新布置城堡的后花园，怎么让我的头发服帖，要做什么颜色的新鞋子，舞会穿什么衣服…整整两天，我们几乎呆在她的房间都没出来！这感觉很…呃，很…"Anna点着食指尝试找出合适的措辞，"很惬意，很浪漫，很…哦，克里斯托弗，我想说，我太喜欢这种和Elsa赖在一起的日子，什么都不用管，只是懒洋洋的躺在床上，挥霍一整个周末！"

货船离港的气笛声终于响起，就像是宣告分别的提示音。Anna目送推着水浪远行的"雪花号"离开后，对克里斯托弗说："我们，最后说到了关于婚礼的事情。"她有点害羞，有点激动，却也带着点悲伤。

过了一会儿，Anna轻轻挣开搂着自己的克里斯托弗，面向平静下来的海面做了一次深呼吸，然后微笑，让自己振作起来。

爱伦戴尔现在各方面都处在稳定并蒸蒸日上的状态，Elsa已经不必再整日耗在办公室里了，不过她仍专心伏案于桌前，在厚重的黑色大本子上书写，她很认真，以至于没有发现有人正悄悄的走近。

遮住Elsa眼睛的是一双温暖而柔软的手，它的主人压低嗓子，用略显可笑的音调说到："猜猜我是谁？"

Elsa摸索着放下笔，合起本子。她嘴角带着笑意回答到："嗯，Olaf？"

"再猜猜。"

"斯文？"

"不对。"

"糖果屋老板娘的小孙女？"

"错的离谱！"

那双手感到Elsa轻轻的皱起了眉，于是用食指温柔的帮她抚平。

"天啊，太难了，我猜不到！我需要Anna来帮我！"

"你可真无聊。"Anna笑嘻嘻的说着把手从姐姐的眼前拿开。

Elsa透过桌上的镜子看着她妹妹的脸，"这是我该说的话。"

"嫌我无聊还陪我玩…"

Anna瞥见了一缕白发—右边额角处，从发根一直延续到发尾—虽然Elsa的发色很浅，浅到接近铂金，可是这屡白发仍然让她觉得无比鲜明、刺眼。Anna的右手颤抖着，它要去确认，不，该说是想去继续否认眼前的事实，但是Elsa拉住了它，然后将它贴在自己的胸口，感受有力的心跳。

时间仿佛静止一般，姐妹两人没再言语，只是借助镜子相互凝视。直到书记官来敲门，请Anna去开会。

"快去吧，别让大家等着。早点结束，如果有时间我们也许还来得及去后山野餐。"Elsa松开了手。

"我会的，你知道我不喜欢讨论经济相关的问题。"

女王回过头，假装严肃的对摄政公主说："那你也得认真的去听。"后者随即提起裙角回复："我会努力的，女王陛下。"

"掀的太高了…快点去！"

时间过得太快，转眼又过去了一个月。

Anna抱着累赘的裙摆在走廊上赤脚奔跑着，她才不管这样是否符合皇家礼仪。她在姐姐的房门前停下，让自己平稳呼吸，然后推开了门。正卧床看书的Elsa闻声抬头，表情从疑惑瞬间转为笑意。"嘿，真漂亮！"她放下书，准备起身，却被Anna立起了禁止的手势。

"你还好吗？"Anna三步并作两步坐到床边，用额头去试探姐姐的体温。

Elsa用袖子轻轻擦去妹妹脸上的汗珠，"我没事啊。只是喉咙有点发炎的迹象，结果被医生强迫卧床休息，好像有点小题大做。"

"你在发烧。"

"温度并不怎么高。"

"你的体温平常就比较低，即使没多烫也可能是一般人的高烧…"

"我很好。"Elsa挪了挪身体，拍拍旁边的空位，"上来坐好，别把裙子弄得都是褶子。"

"好吧。"Anna咬咬嘴唇，她端正的做好，把碍事的裙子摊开。

"不愧是城中最好的师傅，把我的设计全都还原了。"Elsa抚摸着白色的衣料，"看，这里的花纹，我们的御用裁缝真用心。相信我，这件婚纱一定会适合你。"

"就是有点紧。"

"也许你该少吃点巧克力？"

"才不呢，应该是放松点腰围！"

"我躺不住了，我要跟你去一起弄衣服。"

"不。"Anna小心翼翼的脱下制作中的婚纱—很多位置还插着各种颜色的别针—小心的放到一边，"被摆弄一上午了，我累了。我要休息。"说完，她大喇喇趟下，"你陪我休息。"

"好，好，好。要被子吗？"

"不要，热死了。"

Elsa试着从妹妹身下费力气的抽出被压着的背角，"你也许真的该考虑少吃点。"

"哼，是你自己太轻了。"Anna一副不管不顾的样子就是不动，可两秒后却突然弹坐起来，害的她姐姐差点拽着被子仰到床下去。"你吃药了吗？"

"呃，是的。"Elsa迅速翻身躺下，把自己藏进被子里。

"消炎药不苦。"Anna果然在床头发现装着药粉的小纸包，"一下子倒进嘴里，然后喝口水就咽下去了。"

"我已经睡着了。呼，呼…"

Anna几经劝导无用，只好叹着气说到："那我替你吃了吧，希望能够管用。真的，Elsa这药一点也…噗…苦…"她皱着眉头，表情扭曲。

终于，偷偷观望的女王陛下无法忍心，拿过了水杯和药，一股脑灌了下去。

"哇哦，还是你有魄力。好了，现在老实的睡一觉，尽快好起来。"

"我会的。"Elsa闭上眼睛，嘴角勾起笑容，"为了下周的婚礼，我不会有任何问题。"

Anna没有回答，替姐姐将落于额前的散发顺到耳后—Elsa的头发已经几近全白—然后在她的额头落下轻吻。

两人在大床上相对而卧，安静的睡着了。

这一天，整个爱伦戴尔充斥着欢声笑语，敞开的大门迎接着数不清的宾客，每个人都脸上都洋溢着愉悦的表情—Anna公主的结婚典礼马上就要开始了。

Elsa在房间里等待，她的精神非常好，没有一丝倦容。她拿起桌上的小幅画框，里面是当年画师巧妙扑捉的瞬间：王后坐在椅子上，国王站在她的身后，左手与其相握，右手则搭着Elsa的肩膀；Elsa正略低下头去回应调皮Anna的"咬耳朵"，从她那向一边提起嘴角的坏笑来看，两个小家伙肯定是在计划什么恶作剧。"爸爸、妈妈，转眼间Anna已经要嫁人了，时间真是不等人呢。"

"咳咳。"身后传来Anna清嗓子的声音。

Elsa转过身，眼前的人令她不禁深吸一口气，"你真是，美极了！"

"哦，哈，谢谢。"Anna异于往常的忸捏着，她的脸涨的通红，她觉的耳根子都要冒烟了。"希望，我穿上和你想象中的没有差很远。"

"比我想象中的要更美！"

合身的白色婚纱衬出了Anna苗条健康的体态，平口的设计凸显了她漂亮的锁骨和肩膀—那些小雀斑今天也依然光彩动人—裙子有长长的后摆拖在地上，但前面却有足够展示修长大腿的斜度，剪裁处卷着大朵的花边，优雅不失活力。

"真的？"

"当然。不过，还差最后的装饰。"

Elsa抿嘴一笑，双手的手指在胸前灵活翻飞，悦动的冰晶逐渐汇聚成形，接着她左手一挥，白色的光晕洒向Anna，晶莹的冰冠顺应而生，带着雪花图案剔透的头纱也随之成形。

"真有你的！"

"走吧，我的小公主。"

Anna点点头，挎起了女王的胳膊。

姐妹两人走的很慢，已经能够看到礼堂的内部了，宾客们起身应接，为Anna拖着裙摆的Olaf热情的向大家招手，曾经被Elsa亲手救下的小女孩开心的响应。

克里斯托弗，那个金发的大男孩有点紧张，但是依然靠得住。这三年多以来，他已经积攒了足够的功绩与民望，重要的是他深爱着Anna，同样的，Anna也爱他。那么现在，是时候把Anna托付给他了，Elsa这样想着，并握了握Anna的手，对方也以同样的力度回应着，却没有放开的意思。但最终Anna还是去牵了另一只伸来的、结实有力的、友好的大手，因为她不想让Elsa难过。

婚礼后是精心准备的宴会，Anna和克里斯托弗被热情的客人们拉着一起跳着欢快的舞步，Elsa在王座上静静的观望，虽然她的心情仍然兴奋，但是身体早就感到了疲惫。直到Anna突出重围走了过来，她立刻又坐直了身体。

"陛下，我可以邀请您跳一支舞吗？"公主用男士的方法鞠躬后，递上自己的右手。

Elsa小声的说到："Anna，这不合礼仪。"

"这是我的婚礼，我说了算。"Anna扬起下巴，表情有那么点顽劣。由于情绪高涨的群众们支持着她的意愿，纷纷劝说女王应允，这令她更加理直气壮的把手又往前伸直了些。

这时，缓慢而悠扬的舞曲响起。

"你到底喝了多少酒？"Elsa行了礼，被Anna拉进舞池时皱起了眉。

"反正没醉。嘿嘿…"

"唉，你总是这么让我出其不意。"说着，Elsa巧妙的转换成男步，并让冒着酒气的Anna靠在自己的身上，后者则顺势用双手勾住了她的脖子。

大家识趣的散开了，为女王与公主空出足够的场地，不打扰她们的私密空间。

"说道出其不意…我甚至还想过取消婚礼，终止舞会，就当所有的事情都没发生呢。嗝，但是你看，我可没那么做…"

"天啊，当年是谁迫不及待的要结婚？"

"你可不可以别再提那件事了，这不是个好玩笑。"

女王差点被猛地抬起头的公主磕到下巴，她做了个鬼脸，说了"抱歉"。

"Elsa。"Anna试探性的叫着姐姐的名字，得到回应后，她却犹豫了，最后，还是鼓起勇气趴到这个人的耳边说到："我爱你，我想一直和你在一起。"

Elsa把几乎脱口而出的回应咽了下去，良久，她才轻声的说："可你需要一个能陪你更久的人。我知道我的决定很自私，但是我希望能够你得到幸福，虽然我能做的不多…Anna，对不起，我不能…我…对不…"

"足够了。"Anna抬手抚住姐姐的嘴唇，"别道歉。"她望着姐姐的眼睛，"你已经做的足够多了Elsa。你为我做的一切，都令我感到幸福。"她用温暖的笑容赶走所有的感伤，"是的，我会一直幸福的，我会做到的，我保证。"

"…是的，你的保证总是值得信赖。"

Elsa与Anna相互抵着额头，轻轻晃动着身体，跳完了一支又一只慢舞。


	10. Chapter 9 Dream

**第九章 梦境**

Elsa这次醒来的时候，Anna还在睡着。这一觉睡了有多久？她不是很清楚，恐怕下一次长眠，会更久，更久…久到成为永远。

"抱歉，把你弄醒了。"Elsa笑着说。她的气色很好，甚至脸颊还带些红润。

"我可不确定你不是故意的。"Anna的脑袋还有点迷糊，不过身体却已经开始运作，她从床边支起了身子伸懒腰。

"别老睡在凳子上好吗？"

"诶？我刚才还醒着呢，真的！我就是来坐坐，但是你一直在睡觉，搞得我很无聊。"

"新婚生活怎么样？我什么时候能看见我的大侄女？"

"你，你，你说什么呢，真是的。"Anna翻着白眼用手扇风，让脸上瞬间升腾的热气消散，那窘迫的样子害得她姐姐差点笑的呛到。

"咳咳，工作呢，都顺利吗？"

"你把一切都安排的妥当的不得了，估计至少十年我都不用干什么。"

"真夸张。"

"又不是我一个人这么说。"Anna假装抗议似的叉着腰，"数落"着各位辅佐她的年轻大臣们的忠诚于尽职尽责。"现在每天都可清闲了，只好来看你睡觉！"

"怪我咯？"

"不服？那就快点给我好起来！"

Elsa抿起嘴唇，点点头。她顿了顿，用充满活力的声音说到："我饿了。我想吃你做的三明治！"

"想吃东西是好事！你等着，我这就回来！"

Anna一阵风似的冲进厨房，把正在偷吃蛋糕的Olaf吓了的一跳。

"哦，嘿，抱歉，Olaf。你让让，我要给Elsa做三明治，她饿了，她想吃东西！"

"是嘛，我也觉得肚子在变小。也许你也可以帮我做一个，我要双份巧克力冰激凌夹心！"

"没问题，等我给Elsa做好蔬菜三明治的。不，应该放些肉，她需要补充营养…呃，不过还是不要太难消化…"Anna絮絮叨叨的忙活着，没有注意Olaf头上掉落的小树枝。

"哇哦，脱发，中年危机？我可不想变成猥琐屯那样的地中海。"

"你在叨咕什么？"

"不，没什么。我想我该去看看Elsa。"

"去吧，陪她说说话，我马上就来。"

"好的。在那之前，我想要一个温暖的拥抱。"

梳着双股麻花辫的少女拿着做好的三明治推开厨房的大门，没走两步又是一道门，继续向前，还是门。最后，当少女推开绘制了雪花图案的白色门扉时，看到的是一个八岁左右的金发小女孩—她似乎受到了惊吓，双手抱怀向后退步。

"别过来！"小女孩用颤抖的声音说着。

"我不会伤害你…这是哪儿？"少女好像突然忘记了自己是谁，也不知道身处何方。

"这里是…我的房间。"

"我看得出来。我是说，我想说我为什么会在这里？我刚刚应该是要做很重要的事情，哦，天哪，到底是什么来着？有人在等着我，没错，我知道，有个很重要的人在等我！你知道她在哪里吗？"

女孩摇着头，她看上去要哭了，带着白色手套的双手不安的握在一起。

"哦，嘿，对不起，吓着你了。"少女尴尬的抓抓头，她凑过来，蹲下身子，让女孩能和她平视，看清楚她清澈的绿色眼眸，还有脸上的小雀斑。"我只是有点不知所措。"

女孩表示了解般的点着头，她很聪颖。

少女环视了小女孩的房间，然后趴着窗户看了看外面—白茫茫的一片，静谧的雪海—似乎除了她俩之外，整个"世界"都没有别的人了。

"其他人都去哪里了？"

"我不知道，我醒来的时候就是这样。"

"害怕吗？"

女孩抿起嘴唇，蓝色的瞳仁变得有些黯淡，"我不害怕。我一个人在这里挺好。"

"我可不这么觉得。"少女想去拉女孩的手，却被敏捷的避开，她觉得心头紧了一下。脑海的深处似乎有相同的记忆与此刻重叠。

"我会伤到你。"女孩带着愧疚的神情紧张的说着。

"不会的。"少女坚定的说着。

女孩缩起身体，脚下的地板结起了冰霜。"请别靠近我。我不想让你受伤。"

"你是怪物吗？"

"不，我不是！"女孩的身边突然出现数到冰刺，差点划破她的手臂。"我不是怪物！"

少女做出安慰的手势，她不想让女孩受到任何伤害。"你想杀死我吗？"

"不！我从没想过杀死任何人，从没有！我从没想过魔法会失控，我不知道该怎么办…我什么也做不了，我不想被关在这里！但是我会伤害她，我会让她痛苦，所以我必须远离她！"女孩被紧紧的抱住了，整个身体都感受着暖意，就像是午后的阳光，让人舒适又安心。"我一个人，真的好害怕…我怕她会永远的离开我。"

"别害怕，她很好，她就在这里，她一直思念着你。"

地板上的冰霜融了，骇人的冰刺消失了。女孩回应着收紧双臂，搂住了少女的脖子，让彼此的脸颊贴在一起。

推开大门，少女拉着女孩在雪地上狂奔，她们尖叫着，她们笑闹着，释放心底的所有压力。

挥别那些  
（Say goodbye）

过去的那些痛苦  
（To the pain of the past）  
我们再也不会有那些感受  
（We don't have to feel it any more）  
爱是扇敞开的大门  
（Love is an open door）  
爱是扇敞开的大门  
（Love is an open door）  
生活可以是如此丰富美满  
（Life can be so much more）  
和你一起

（With you）

女孩甜甜的笑着，对跑的的太过疯狂而气喘吁吁的少女说到："谢谢你。"

"哈？"

"要说什么。"

"好吧，你可真像某个人。"少女歪着头回想那个熟悉轮廓，即清晰，又模糊。她好像已经和自己的心融在一起了。"我曾经也希望能够成为像她一样的人，这样我们就能更加接近。但是，我现在不想了，我的意思是，我就是我，是她眼中的，被爱着的我，是可以深爱着她的我…嗯，虽然还不太成熟，不过我会继续努力的！"

女孩笑着，用力的点头。

"哎呀，我也不知道我为什么跟你说这个…"

"下次再一起玩吧。"这时，女孩的背后出现了一扇敞开的，泛着白色光芒的大门，"在那之前，你都要快乐、幸福的生活。"

"没问题！"少女此刻以泪流满面，她不知道为什么自己会哭，她擦掉眼泪，努力不让自己抽泣。

女孩定决心般的深吸一口气，露出自信而骄傲的微笑，"Anna，谢谢你…我爱你。"最终，女孩和门一起消失了。

Anna猛地醒过来，她发现自己仍置身厨房。"什么啊，我居然靠着碗柜睡着了。"她抄起桌子上的三明治匆匆迈步，险些被脚下的水渍滑倒。

Elsa似乎又睡着了，脸上挂着欣然的笑容。

在Anna的治理下，爱伦戴尔数十年来国无大事，安稳祥和。人们拥戴她的同时从不曾忘记Elsa的功绩与英武—冰雪女王雕像矗立在港口，她的传奇代代传颂。当然，也有新的故事，比如爱伦戴尔有了双胞胎王子，还有了继承冰雪魔法的小公主！比如巨大的"雪怪"Marshmallow在北山上的冰宫里守望着国家…不过这都是另外的故事了，总之一切都很好，Anna很幸福。

又到了Elsa去世的日子。晚上，Anna和克里斯托弗互道晚安后，抱着那个Elsa留在的大厚本子来到了两人曾共住过的房间。她在床上坐好，翻开本子的扉页：《女王的自我修养》。翻过去，首页，第一条：不许和才见面一次的家伙结婚！不过这一条已经被划掉了，只是不知出于什么原因，严谨的Elsa还是把这页留了下来—好吧，其实这个本子有好多内容都没那么正经，至少在记录如何纠正Anna鲁莽行为的部分怎么看都是诙谐小说的风格—Anna抚摸着书页上熟悉的笔触，笑着回忆那天的事情，现在想想，那其实是很美好的开端。当然，笔记里还有很多真正实用的政务心得，Anna早已将它们记得烂熟，运用得当了。

突然，窗子被什么东西砸了一下，Anna扶正老花眼镜定睛看去，是雪球？不可能吧，现在还是夏天呀。她慢慢走向窗边，然后被翻飞的Olaf的脑袋吓了一跳！她兴奋地跑动起来，身体也跟着变成了小时候的样子。她推开窗，幼年的Elsa就在楼下！

小Elsa用手做成小喇叭对着楼上大声唱到："你想不想堆个雪人（Do you wanna build a snowman）？"

"想，我想（yes，yes，I do）！"小Anna高兴的直跳脚。

小Elsa用出了拿手的技法，推送出的冰晶结成滑梯搭到了窗沿。小Anna就这样兴奋的尖叫着滑下来，由于速度太快，冲出了滑道！小Elsa只迟疑了瞬间便张开双臂接住了妹妹，两人在冲力的作用下转了两圈儿，然后滚到地上，起来后对视一番，继续欢笑。

直通天际的冰梯闪着光芒，一对小小的姐妹牵着手，唱着歌谣投入了灿烂的星空。

我想和你堆个雪人

来吧，让我们一起玩

我好像好久没有见到你

但是我不怕

因为我知道你就在那里

我们是永远的好伙伴

有了你我才能勇敢

我们拥有彼此不再分开

我会和你一起堆雪人

我会和你永远相爱


	11. Chapter 11 Extra

一直在留言的那位朋友你好：）因为你是以游客的身份留言的，所以我找不到直接回复你的方法（可能是我还未完全了解到怎么设定吧），所以把回答都写在这里，希望你能够看到：）

首先，非常感谢你如此认真的阅读这篇《Enough》，我感到十分荣幸（内心极度愉悦却还要假装淡定，木哈哈哈哈哈）。这是我写的几篇Frozen同人里面唯一的中篇，也是唯一走"虐"路线的—我在写的时候其实也没有想到会有如此的效果—不过，我觉得整体而言它是甜的：Elsa真正的接受了自己的魔法，正视了自己对Anna的情感，并用自己的方法让最爱的Anna得到应有的幸福；而Anna也接受了Elsa的"馈赠"，勇敢坚强，并如Elsa所愿，幸福的度过了余生：）我喜欢这对姐妹彼此关心爱护，并敢于牺牲自己的感觉，所以写出了这样的《Enough》。

下面我来回答问题，不过也许有的问题你可能在读后面的篇章时得到了答案。

Q：第八章，"有几个点一直不明白 那个会把衣服染黑的东西对Elsa有什么影响吗？为什么只有左手没被染黑？"

A：那个"会把衣服染黑的东西"姑且理解为那个黑影身体的一部分吧，是能够令人感染负性情感的魔法。这东西本应让Elsa感受到痛苦与绝望，但是Elsa克服了，并将更多的力量集中在左手，保持抵抗，把它当做最后的底牌。【这里有个小细节，因为设定Elsa是惯用左手的，所以这是她的底牌。而且之前和Anna告别前有摸她的头，于是留下了更多的温暖吧：）】其实这里我当时写的时候想办法写的清楚一点比较好，但是会觉得接下来的"反转"力度会变小，就没有多做说明。如果有机会，我会把这里进行休整的。

Q：第九章，"为什么黑影能修复Elsa的心脏，却不能让她活久一点呢呜呜…汉斯的意思是黑影在说谎？跟本没办法让她活久一点？那它又怎么有办法修复Elsa的心脏呢？那种亲眼看着生命倒数计时的感觉…喔天啊… (虐)"

A：是的，黑影是在说谎，它只是想要得到Elsa可以运用魔法的身体，它认为Elsa会恐惧死亡，所以依从于它。黑影能做到的只是用别的方法改善Elsa的身体，但是却不能补充流逝的能量，它得到Elsa能够使用魔法的身体后，也许会再找个合适的身体带着操控冰雪的能力转移出去吧。Elsa的寿命缩短已经是定论，心脏的病痛只是一种症状，所以就算修复了心脏，她最多也只能活7年。【第一章中佩比说Elsa最多还能活10年，而这场战役是他们那次见面的3年后了】

Q：第十章。"想问一下这篇的时间轴 帕比爷爷说如果不再爆发的话还有十年 那场仗算不算是帕比爷爷说的爆发？打完仗到婚礼大约过了多久？"Elsa享年…？有没有考虑过英文版？

A：算爆发，所以Elsa的生命又缩减了。"克里斯托弗，那个金发的大男孩有点紧张，但是依然靠得住。这三年多以来，他已经积攒了足够的功绩与民望…"这里的时间显示，差不多在战役结束后，就开始筹备婚礼了，因为Elsa担心自己的时间不多了。战役与婚礼之间最多只有半年的时间吧。于是，以原作中Elsa设定为21岁，战役在那3年后，所以享年应该是25-26岁。我在构思《Enough》时，基本上设定的是Elsa27岁离世。

其实这篇文章在2015年6月就完成了，只是突然想尝试更多的可能才在这里发布的：）我没有自信能够写出通顺的英文版本，所以只能以中文来发表了。如果有幸能被不认识中文的朋友读到这篇文章，希望Google翻译不会让我的文字变得太奇怪，哈哈哈。

我是在比较匆忙的状态下写下这篇回复的，也是一边回忆当时的构思，一边写的，想到哪里就写下什么，希望能够起到解答的目的。《Enough》在最初发布的时候是半连载的形式，基本上是写完了就发布，没有完整的通篇休整过，所以可能存在一些漏洞和不足，可能令你产生了一些困扰，不好意思啦：）

最后，再次感谢你能够被《Enough》感动（我在创作时也曾哭出来），谢谢！


End file.
